Schwarze sonne
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: Schwarze sonne... the title to the one who always escapes. More hybrids are disappearing and even the shinigami are affected. Who is he? Read and find out!
1. The shadow of japan

This is a crossover and is my first major one.

This is also my first new story for this year and I hope to see more chapters for other stories.

"Normal"

 **"Angelic/demonic"**

Let the story begin. 

I only own my oc and there is a few in this story

File: 115-772987

Name: Mugetsu kurokami

Ailis: schwarze sonne

Blood type: -ab

Species: hybrid. Wolf yokai and fox yokai and an unknown element. It is close to a devils energy and yet not. Further examination is not possible till containment.

Power level: high ultimate class.

Bio: not much is known of Mugetsu kurokami. Most of his past is just speculation. The only thing that is true from reports is his birthland. Born in a yokai village on the edge of Kyoto in a sanctuary for yokai.

However, fallen angels have destroyed the village with him the lone survivor.

Further attempts to communicate are to be authorized by lady amatursatsu or lady yasaka of Kyoto.

Abilities: incomplete data.

Appearance: last sighting to devils was in Tokyo. The appearance of Mugetsu was hazy but he was wearing a kimono with a katana on his hip. He disappeared after being spotted and hasn't reappeared in the same area.

Last sighting for fallen angels. Last sighting for the fallen was in China in Hong Kong.

The fallen who witnessed him commented that he was rather hostile to the fallen and killed all except one. Survivor is safely under watch of lord azayzl.

Last sighting for angels: Michael was the last one to report him sighted in Kyoto.

The only comment from Michael is that Mugetsu doesn't trust anyone. Not even the angels.

Any sightings of Mugetsu kurokami is to be reported to serzechs lucifer or lady Garcia of lord serzechs is unavailable.

File end.

————-/cult research club/————-

Rias sighs as she read the file her brother allowed her to look at since she wanted to know more of the schwarze sonne. The wolf of the black sun. She knew he had many names since she was a little girl.

Akeno walks in and sees her in the desk.

"Reading the file again huh president?"

Rias nods and looks up to Akeno.

"Yeah... something is off about the file though. I can feel it in my gut. And the sighting only have occurred near Kyoto or Tokyo."

Akeno nods. "I agree. He seems to know if he is seen. That makes him different to track."

Rias then looks out the window and thinks.

'Hmmm I wonder how issei is doing.'

————/nearby in karakura town/——-

A yawn sounds in the park and a tall man sitting against a tree stretching his arms out.

He then opens his yellow and black eyes as he boredly looks around.

"Man... it seems this town is somewhat of a ghost town. Nearly all the humans are in their homes or left. It's probably cuz of the hollow problem..."

He says to himself as he lays his head back and places his hands behind his head.

He then feels a presence walking near him and sees a teen with spiky orange hair and a scowl on his face.

The teen didn't notice him as he observed him. Appearantly the teen was wearing black soul reaper clothing with a huge butcher knife in his back wrapped in cloth.

Mugetsu tilts his head as he annualized his riatsu.

'Interesting... another hybrid like me but seems unbalanced... the Blue and red are uneven and the black seems to be mixed with the red... which means that he doesn't even know who he is... or what he is.'

Ichigo scams his surroundings feeling something on the edge of his senses. The source seemed like his but more controlled. That was on his mind the whole day.

'What is the source? Where is it and why is it so damn difficult to find it?!?!'

He thinks to himself in frustration.

Then he hears a voice.

"It seems your looking for me."

He turns to the park to see Mugetsu laying against the tree.

He walks to him and asks. "You are the source?"

Mugetsu opens one eye and looks at Ichigo.

"Yup and you kid are in trouble."

Ichigo kept the scowl on his face.

"How do you know I'm in trouble?"

Mugetsu smirks and says.

"It's your energy. When you are as old as me kid, you can tell when a persons bower is unbalanced. Yours is really out of wack."

Ichigo then asks.

"Do you know the cause? Is it my inner hollow?"

Mugetsu sighs and stands up and was visibly taller than Ichigo.

At his full height, Mugetsu stood up to 6ft9in.

'My god he is tall as kenpachi!!!'

Ichigo thinks in his head.

"The one you call inner hollow is the source of your true power. Tell me... what are the two powers that are poisonous to eachother."

Mugetsu asks making a breadcrumb trail for Ichigo.

Ichigo says.

"Uhhh Quincy and hollow. Why?"

"Good now what is the other that one can blend well with but can't with the other."

"Shinigami."

Ichigo answers.

Mugetsu nods and points to ichigos chest.

"Now think back. What do you think is the true source of the problem?"

Ichigo then looks down in thought then says with a voice of uncertainty.

"Uhh my... zanpactuo?"

Mugetsu nods and says.

"Well yes. That blade you hold right now is not a real zanpactuo. It is only made of your spiritual energy condensed hard enough to be a sword. It is an advanced form of Quincy weapon making."

"What?! Your saying I'm part Quincy?!"

Ichigo says in shock.

Mugetsu nods and says.

"Your like me kid. A hybrid of three races. We are the only hybrids so far. Since you are in a lot of trouble I will help you out from one hybrid to another."

Ichigo holds his head as thoughts pour rapidly in his mind.

"If I'm part Quincy, hollow and shinigami... then who has what..."

Mugetsu turns and starts walking away.

"If you want to know that, then ask the one who gave you your power in the first place. Once you do that, come to Kyoto and head to this address. You will find me there. When you get to the door, say 'schwarze sonne' and it will open."

Mugetsu says handing Ichigo a small piece of paper holding the address.

Ichigo looks at the note.

"Why Kyoto?"

"It's were I'm from. See you there. Oh and by the way, don't mention me to anyone. I like my privacy."

Mugetsu says as he disappears.

Ichigo watches as he disappears and says to himself.

"Well let's pay the old man a visit."

————/Kyoto lower district/————

Mugetsu appears infront of a door in an alley and knocks.

The door opens and he walks in to see the dark room filled with all kinds of people hanging around drinking, smoking, and watching some of girls dance.

He smiles to himself and walks past the people and walks up to his office where a girl walks to him swaying her hips.

She was a snake yokai hybrid with silver short hair split in the middle and wears a loose silver kimono.

As she walks to him she says.

"Find another one Mugetsu-kun?"

He nods as he kisses her forehead.

"Yes but this one is unique."

She widens her eyes.

"What is the mix this time?"

He says with a smirk.

"Shinigami, hollow and Quincy. He is unbalanced right now and he will come to us soon. He has a lot of potential since he was born human."

She gasps.

"Those three? How is that possible?"

He says waving his hand.

"Well I don't know how but soon I will know. Once we gather more hybrids, we will make an island for just hybrids so they could feel a place to call home so don't worry slixa. We will make our new home soon."

Slixa smiles and hugs him close.

"I hope so too nii-chan."

They hug while club music plays downstairs.

—————-/hell 7 level/—————-

In the 7th level of hell, a woman stood among the platues of lava and ash.

She wore a blood red kimono that hung loosely on her body. Her shoulders were exposed along with her cleavage.

Long light brown hair reaching to her thighs.

Her bangs were swept to the left covering her left eye and her head wore a full head mask.

The mask looked demonic with two curved horns with two smaller ones underneath twisting forwards as the two above were ram-like.

She reached and took off the front part of her mask and looks up with her Her blood red slit eyes. Her skin was a good pale color and her lips were soft and had a small smile.

She says to herself.

 **"I wonder how he is doing..."**

The woman smiles with the look of mischief.

 **"Soon... they will remember me."**

The woman says as she places the front part of the mask back on as she turns and walks back into what appears to be an abandoned castle.

————-/ England hellsing hq/————-

Alucard.

The impaler.

The Dracula.

He is referred by many names but his name now is alucard. He sat in the basement in his chair watching Netflix on his 70in plasma screen tv.

He smirks as he watches an anime called soul eater and was entertained.

He then hears a com activate.

 _"Alucard. Come to my office at once."_

Alucard roles his eyes and sighs as he turns his tv off.

"Shit... just at the good part too."

He phases to the office and sees his master integra hellsing.

"Alucard. Tell me what do you know of Japan's supernatural?"

Integra asks.

Alucard was surprised by the question then says.

" I know enough. Most of the religious beings that are Japanese mostly are in control there. Beings of power like amatursatsu and susanoo and several others. Why the sudden interest master?"

She sighs and says.

"The supernatural there is a lot stronger then it has been in recent years. So far some of the deaths there are unknown.

I recently received word from a source that vampire hybrids are going missing. They seem to be going into hiding. I need you and sears to go there and locate where the hybrids are and if they are a threat to humanity, leathal force is authorized."

Alucard tilts his head.

"I see. When do I leave with police girl master?"

She says back.

"You will leave tomorrow. I already have a plane flight ready. Make sure sears packs her coffin this time. Last time she went Germany, she wouldn't leave the ground without being knocked out."

Alucard nods and turns to leave.

"I will make sure she packs her coffin."

He phases back into the back ment and gets his guns ready.

As he gets ready, a small voice sounds to him. And he turns his head to see nothing.

The voice sounds again but sounds more like a small girl.

" _Its coming... its coming..."_

Alucard spins around and points his jackel at a transparent little girl with short blond hair.

He watches the transparent girl walk around or flout around since he sees her not touching the ground.

She says in a echoing tone.

 _"The time is coming... the red dragon awakens... the white dragon reappears... the black sun shall return..."_

Alucard frowns at the words as he already knew what that ment.

The girl looks back to alucard and says one last sentence before disappearing.

 _"The heartless ones shall return to the land of eternal night..."_

Alucard places his gun back disturbed greatly but doesn't show it.

"So... those heartless creatures are making a comeback. Interesting..."

He says as he sat on his chair and resumes watching soul eater.

————-/Kyoto lower district/————-

Mugetsu stood on the balcony above the main room and observed everything from uptop.

Music.

Deep bass with flashing lights.

Fog covers the floor and the ladies dance in their sexy outfits.

The room was filled with all kinds of hybrids ranging from yokai hybrids, halfbreeds, hollow human hybrids, animal hybrids, and human hybrids mixed with unknown origin.

He cared for hybrids. He remembered when he first started on his quest.

 **Flashback-506 years ago-**

In the mountains was Mugetsu as a teen.

His hair was a lot shorter and was up his shoukders. His yellow eyes scan his surroundings and see a group of humans surrounding something.

He walks to the crowd which instantly run away.

After they leave, he looks to see a small child. The child was pale and seemed to be hurt.

The child looks up to see him and she shakes in fear and tries to move away but stops and yelps in pain.

Mugetsu kneels down to see th problem and sees the child's leg was broken along with her arm and several cuts and bruises.

He looks at her in sadness.

"They hurt you didn't they..."

He says as he creates a green glow on his hand and places his hand on her leg.

She shakes in fear but sees the glow and sees her leg slowly get fixed.

"H-how d-did y-y-you do that?"

She asks in a shy voice as her leg was finished healing.

He looks at her and says. "I'm using my powers to heal your wounds. What is your name?" He asks as he heals her arm and wrist.

The girl looks at him and shakes her head.

"I-I don't h-have a n-name."

He sighs in sadness.

'Poor girl. Born and abandoned... she seems to be a halfbreed... snake yokai I guess. Quite rare.'

The girl shyly looks up at him and asks.

"W-who a-are you m-mister?"

"Mugetsu. I'm Mugetsu."

He says as he fixes her face and sees that she has one snake eye and one silver eye.

Her silver hair covered her snake eye and she looks at him in a shy manner.

"T-thanks."

She says quietly.

Mugetsu then picks her up and holds her close as he walks back into the woods.

"You need a name. How about...slixa."

She widens her eyes and she then smiles widely and says.

"I like it onii-chan."

She hugs him as he carry's her to his small house he made.

'More hybrids are out there suffering like her. I need to save them and make a home for all hybrids... a place where any misfits can find a home.'

From that day his quest to find others began.

 **Flashback end-/**

Mugetsu felt a set of arms wrap around his left arm and sees slixa hugging his arm.

As the music plays, he smiles as he plans to find more hybrids.

Slixa smiles as she hugs her big brother who saved her life.

Then a small furry creature hops to them on the railing of the balcony.

It looked like a white fluffy ball with two blue eyes.

The creature squeaks and lands on Mugetsus head.

He sighs with a smile.

"Imp. Seriously..."

Imp squeaks again and nuzzles into his air.

He rolls his eyes and watches everyone below have fun.

He then says. "Schwarze sonne...shall bring hope to the hopeless and fear to the prejudice and those who think those who are pure are more superior then hybrids and halfbreeds... soon we shall make a home for all who want a home."

He looks forward and his yellow eyes glow in determination.

That is chapter one. More crossovers will come eventually. 

Ideas are popping in my head so I did this story. Hope you like it.

Comments are allowed and I want to hear your thoughts.


	2. Memories

**This chapter is gonna center around other characters and will show hints to futur crossovers in future chapters.**

 **I only own my oc and there are a few.**

 **If you want to see stuff like yaoi. Then your in the wrong place.**

 **Each anime is owned by their owners and their characters too.**

 **Warning.**

 **Ooc for some characters cuz its an au so nothing is the same in canon.**

 **Ichigo May be ooc along with a few others.**

 **Now let's go.**

 **———/karakura town train station/——-**

At a very busy train station, Ichigo stood wearing his coat with the white fur rim and blue sunglasses.

As he listens to his music as he gets in his train to Kyoto, he recalls his conversations with his father and his mentor.

——/flashback/——-

Ichigo walks into his house and sees his dad at the table in his office working.

Ichigo walks in with a knock.

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you?"

Isshin stops and smiles at his son.

"Sure. Have a seat."

Ichigo sat down in the chair an dlooks at his father and asks.

"Dad... I want to know something."

Isshin nods and replies.

"Shoot."

"Are you a shinigami?"

Ichigo asks hoping the truth to be real.

Isshin widens his eyes and he says.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have shinigami powers and if I was born with them the either mom or you are a shinigami. So dad... are you a shinigami?"

Ichigo asks again.

Isshin closes his eyes and sighs.

"Well... son. Yes I am. I was a shinigami til I met your mother."

Ichigo then asks.

"You never told me the details of how you met mom. So how did you meet her?"

"I will tell you when the time is right Ichigo. But what I will tell you is this. You are very special Ichigo and you are my son. I never told you because I wanted to protect you from where I'm from. If they find out what you are... they will kill you without a second thought." Isshin says with a serious face.

"What?! Am I really that dangerous to them?!" Ichigo asks worried.

Isshin sighs and nods.

"Yes. They typically would either sentence you to death or like in the muken. They don't like those who disobey any of their laws."

Ichigo narrows his eyes and asks.

"Is it cuz I'm part hollow?"

Isshin snaps up and looks at him with a shocked look.

"You met your inner hollow?"

Ichigo nods and tells him how he first met him when he and Isshin nods and says.

"Ichigo... do you know that your inner hollow is actually your zanpactuo?"

Ichigo thinks.

'Damn it... now either I lie or tell the truth...'

Ichigo takes a deep breath and says.

"I had someone else tell me. I never met him before but yet knew my power was unbalanced and stated that it's cuz my other side is purposely holding me back."

"Who is he?" Isshin asks seriously.

Ichigo says.

"I didn't get his name but he told me he could help me since he is a hybrid like me. He seems to have the answers dad."

Isshin says back.

"Can you trust him Ichigo? He could be working for someone who just wants to use you."

Ichigo looks at him and says.

"I'm gonna see if he is trustworthy. I might find others like me."

Isshin nods and asks.

"Do you know where you are supposed to meet if you want to meet him?"

Ichigo nods and says.

"Yeah. Trust me dad. I will go with a plan Incase it does go bad."

Isshin nods and says.

"Well when the time is right I will tell you what you want to know but if this is the path you want to take then go for it. If you do find more like yourself don't let that change who you are Ichigo. After all your mom didn't name you 'number one protector' for nothing."

Ichigo smiles and smiles.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go tomorrow and find out if his words are true. You know Kisuke?"

Isshin nods and says.

"Yup. I'll tell him to handle the hollows. I will call your school to let them know your on vacation."

Ichigo gets up and says.

"Thanks dad."

Isshin nods and smiles.

"Your welcome Ichigo."

—————/Kyoto high school/—————

Rias sat at her desk at the club and watches Issei and her newst bishop Asia argento.

She smiles knowing that issei will watch over her as she starts looking at some papers.

Akeno walks in and stands next to rias and says.

"Well rias... it seems something is happening within Kyoto. It could be the fallen."

Rias shakes her head.

"No. It isn't the fallen. It's someone else.

Schwarze sonne is the one behind the disappearing mix breeds. More are disappearing and seem to just vanish and are not in the underworld so it is either here in the human world or someplace where no one can find."

Akeno nods understanding and thinks to herself.

'I'm a hybrid and yet he hasn't met me yet. Is it cuz I'm part of the Gremory clan? It may be possible.'

Rias and akeno then leave to find issei and Asia and head back to issei's house.

—————/Tokyo airport/————

As alucard steps off the plane, he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Japan... it's been a while since I last been here."

Alucard comments as he walks past some people and had his luggage along with his coffin and seras's coffin who was asleep.

Later at a hotel, seras moans as she stretched her arms out with her large bust bouncing slightly.

"Man... I'm still tired."

She says as she drinks from a sack of blood.

Alucard who was sitting on a chair looking out the window as night fell in Tokyo replies.

"Tonight is beautiful..."

He says as he sees someone on a building staring at him.

He stands up and walks onto the balcony of the hotel room and looks at the man.

Mugetsu smirks and turns and disappears into the shadows leaving alucard to smirk.

"So he knows I'm here. This is gonna be fun!" He says with an excited grin and giggles to himself.

Sears however was taking a shower and as she bathed, she thinks.

'Well at least the shower is nice.'

————-/Kyoto lower district/———-

Mugetsu stood on a building he landed on from flying from Tokyo.

As he stood he sniffs the air and a familiar scent caught his attention.

He looks down into the alleyway below and see four devils reaping a young girl with bright yellow hair, fox ears and nine tails.

He sees her try to fight but the devils overwhelm her.

He flouts down and the four devils turn and see him.

"Well Well... what do we have here?... four devils and a young fox. This is very interesting... very interesting indeed."

He says with a smile that made them feel very nervous.

"Who are you?"

One of them demands.

"I am schwarze sonne and I'm ending your existence."

He says as he points his finger at them.

One laughs to only find Mugetsu holding his heart in his hand.

The devil falls over as the other three try to fight but fail.

As he walks past the dead devils, he kneels to the fox girl.

"Are you alright? You hurt?"

She shakes her head and looks up nervously.

"Thank you for your help. I'm kunoe. Daughter of yasaka, the vessel of amatursatsu." She says as her golden eyes look at him.

He widens his eyes in surprise and makes a bow.

"Lady kunoe. You have grown so much since the last time we met."

Kunoe looks at him with a puzzled look.

"Uhh we haven't met before have we?"

He smiles and nods.

"Last time I saw you, you were a newborn pup. Your mother was always worried about you to the point of ridiculousness."

She widens her eyes in surprise.

"You know mama?"

He nods and says with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I do. She is ... a close friend."

She nods not noticing the blush and says.

"Well I hope you can help me back home. I'm uhh kinda lost."

Mugetsu nods and holds his hand out to her which she took.

"Well I know this town better than anyone. Let's get you home little princess."

She blushes at the compliment and holds his hand as they start walking to their distention.

———/later/—-

Kunoe and Mugetsu were now in the forest close to where the shrine is.

"Oh uhh mugetsu?"

She nervously asks.

"Yeah?"

He responds.

"How did you meet my mama?"

She asks hoping for a story.

Mugetsu looks at kunoe then the sky.

"Hmmm well that happened a long time ago. I think it was during ww2..."

——/flashback:1945.

In Hiroshima where the A bomb fell stood Mugetsu seeing the destruction everywhere.

He turns left and right seeing no one survived the bombing at ground zero.

Then he grips his fist and says in a pained voice.

"Damn them... humans..."

Then he turns to see several yokai picking up some of their dead and one yokai stood out to him like the brightest star on a moonless sky.

A woman with beautiful golden hair blowing in the wind.

Her face was a good tan with a heart shaped face and small lips.

Her eyes were gold in color and held power within. Her head had two fox ears along with a headset shaped as a crown.

Her cloths were of a shrines maiden with a slash of royalty. A mix of gold and red within her nine fox tails calmly swaying behind her.

Her face held a hint of sadness as she looks at a very broken wall with an ash imprint of a man.

He walks to her and says.

"Are you lady yasaka?"

She snaps her head at him with a shocked expression.

"How? How did you elude my senses?"

Mugetsu smiles and says.

"Well let's just say I was born with unique traits."

She and he stare into their eyes as a gust of wind blows around them as she felt defensive as she tries to feel his power and just felt a power like hers but different.

"What exactly are you?"

She asks with curiousness.

Mugetsu smiles kindly and says wktha. Slight nod.

"Mugetsu kurokami. I'm what you would call a hybrid."

She widens her eyes in surprise.

"A hybrid? Of what?"

"A fox and a wolf along with something else."

He says causing her to look more surprised.

He shows his form and his ten black tails sway as his wolflike ears with whistle tips appear.

"Your part fox and wolf? What is the last one?" She asks as she walks around him analyzing his form.

Mugetsu stares with his black n yellow eyes at the woman as she decided he wasn't a threat."I don't actually know."

He lies smoothly.

"Well Mugetsu. It's a pleasure to meet you.

I'm lady yasaka, vessel of amatursatsu."

Mugetsu hearing this bows in response.

"It's an honor to meet you face to face my lady."

She bows in return and says.

"Likewise. What brings you here Mugetsu?"

Mugetsu stands up and looks around.

"I was here to give respect to the dead here. I knew a few who died here."

She nods understanding.

"I understand as well. I just lost the father of my child."

"You have a child?"

Mugetsu says surprised.

She nods and says.

"He and I were in love once. It ended when I revealed my true form and he became afraid of me. Since then I watched over him and I tried to here in time to save him... I just was little too late..."

"I'm sorry for your losss my lady. Your not alone in sorrow... I lost good friends and allies in this bombing..."

Mugetsu says as he looks up to see in the far distance the planes that bombed this land earlier leaving.

Yasaka nods and says.

"Thank you for being so kind to me."

Mugetsu looks at her with a smile and says.

"Your welcome milady."

Yasaka smiles at him and felt his power as she stood facing him and he then says.

"My lady... I have a request."

She responds.

"What is your request Mugetsu?"

"Can you keep our meeting secret? I don't want others to find out about me."

He says as he looks at her eyes.

She tilts her head.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I have enemies."

He says with a hint of hesitation.

Yasaka nods understanding and says.

"Alright. Anything else Mugetsu?"

He nods and says handing

"If you ever want my help in any way...

Here's my number.. I own a club in Kyoto."

She nods looking at the card saying .

" _Kyoto grand pub..._ interesting name."

She looks up to see Mugetsu home and she makes a small smile and places her hand over her heart and thinks.

'He seems so... charming...'

 ** _Flashback end/——_**

Mugetsu stood with kunoe chuckling with a smirk as he remembered their first meeting.

Kunoe was amazed how her mother met Mugetsu and she then asks.

"When did you meet me?"

Mugetsu smiles at her and says.

"It happened when I met your mother the second time. You were just a baby and you sucked on this pinky."

He holds his left pinky and she blushes in surprise.

"I did?"

She says in a surprised tone.

Mugetsu nods and says.

"Yeah and you were a really adorable baby."

He says as they pass the shrine and appear infront of a castle.

Kunoe runs pulling Mugetsu by the hand into the main room where yasaka sat.

Yasaka looks up with her ears and tail moving in surprise and sees kunoe tuning to her mother and someone she haven't seen in a while.

Mugetsu follows and stands behind kunoe as she hugs her mother.

"Hi mama I found Mugetsu!"

"You did my little fox. Did you run out again?"

She asks with a look that mother's give to their kids if they disobeyed them.

Kunoe looks down with her ears flattened on her head.

"I'm sorry mama but mister horn Isshin is boring! Mugetsu actually told me about how you two met!"

Yasaka widens her eyes in surprise.

"Did he now?"

Mugetsu smirks and says.

"She loves the story even about when she used to suck on my pinky."

Kunoe blushes in embarrassment and yasaka laughs kindly and says.

"Indeed. Kunoe how about you head to your room and get ready for dinner. Mugetsu and I need to talk."

She nods and hops down the hall with two guards and Mugetsu turns to yasaka who was now standing and walks to him with a smile.

"So... you finally came for a visit. You must have been busy."

Mugetsu smirks and walks to her and they were very close to eachother faces and he says in a small whisper.

"You can say that... yasaka."

She leans in and kisses him on the lips and he holds her close as they embrace eachother.

"I missed you."

Mugetsu says as they part away from the passionate kiss.

"I did too."

She says as she lays her head on his chest.

"Anything Interesting happened while I was busy?"

Mugetsu asks as he holds her in his arms.

"Well despite what you and I made an agreement on... the other fractions are starting to notice. You need to be careful."

Her voice carried a hint of worry as she looks up to his face.

He smirks and says in a soft suductive tone.

"I'm always careful... just like that one night in that very room."

She blushes and says.

"You never change do you."

"No. But I will protect you yasaka. No matter what."

Mugetsu says as he kisses her again with her moaning into the kiss.

—————/to be continued/—————

 **Well chapter 2 is finally done!**

 **If you think this is just garbage... then please think outside the box and see from a different view.**

 **Next chapter might contain lemons and such.**

 **If you have requests for other characters form different anime's to make an appearance.**

 **Please name them and hope for good ones.**

 **I am gonna hold a pole for couples in this**

 **But I could use some help with that.**

 **Please if a beta reader is reading this and wants to join in on the story making, pm me and we can discuss plans!**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Old friends

**Welcome**

 **Back fellow readers.**

 **Warning: contains lemon/ drug use/ violence/ swearing/ and ooc.**

 **If Those arnt into your likening then the door is there for you.**

 **Now for this to start.**

 **Ps. I only own my oc. Bleach high school dxd and others are owned by their owners.**

 **Now with that out of the way...**

 **Let's go!**

 **——————/Outside of Kyoto/———**

Mugetsu stood in a small garden with a Sakura tree in full bloom with his black kimono and he smiles as he watches the tree sway to the wind.

Then he feels two arms wrap around him and felt a wave of love over him.

"You remember when we planted this tree?"

He asks as he holds the hands on his chest.

Yasaka nods and says suducively.

"Yes. It was an exciting time. I believe you also took me to bed that night as well~"

Mugetsu chuckles and turns to her and looks into her golden eyes with his yellow eyes.

"Yeah and I remember you actually didn't refuse and had me start first~"

He says as he whispers into her ear causing her to blush.

She giggles pervertedly and whispers back.

"Your stamina was amazing as well... We were so into it we destroyed the whole room hehehe~"

He smirks and holds her close as he says in a seductive tone.

"My stamina is till good... is yours still like how it was?"

"Is that a request?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think?" He says as he traces his finger down her spine causing her to get shivers.

She moans slightly and smirks.

"Well I guess we can have some fun~"

Yasaka says as she and Mugetsu kiss deeply with a moan.

 ** _——/warning: lemon scene/——_**

Mugetsu moans into the kiss with yasaka as he picks her up as she wraps her legs around him in her loose red kimono and carries her into a room with a large bed.

He lays on the bed with her on top and kisses her neck, lips, and shoulders.

She moans as she responds to his kissing and returns with her own kisses.

She starts striping her kimono off and as the clothing falls behind her, yasaka looks down at Mugetsu who smiles at her beautiful body with DD cup sized breasts with no sign of sagging.

Her nipples were hard and perky to the air as she strips the last of her kimono showing her private place with a small patch of hair.

Mugetsu smirks and whistles.

"You ares still stunning yasaka."

She smirks back and says seductively.

"Well darling... I'm waiting for your part in this dance~"

Mugetsu stands up as she sat on the bed as he starts striping for her.

As his black kimono slips off, his six pack glistens to the dim light in the room as yasaka licks her lips at the sight.

"Enjoying tie eye candy yasaka~"

He says in a teasing tone causing her to blush.

Yasaka watches nodding her head as the pants of his kimono slip off revealing her most favorite part.

She smirks as she gently grabs his long member and starts stroking slowly.

"Let's begin darling~"

Mugetsu moans and looks at her as she starts licking up and down his shaft in a gentle fluid motion.

Yasaka's tails sway behind her as Mugetsu moans as she starts picking up the pace and starts deep throating his member.

"Mmmmm~"

She moans as his hard member swells up more as she pleases him.

Mugetsu places one hand on her head as she sucks him down.

His balls clench up and he moans up.

"Im cumming!"

She moans as a load of cum squirts into her mouth and she swallows it down with a moan and a sexy smirk.

"That was tasty as always."

Mugetsu smirks and gently pushes her down and spreads her slender legs apart.

"My turn yasaka~"

She gasps as she felt him flick his tongue on her lips and slowly enter with his tongue.

She moans as she felt his tongue swish around in her rubbing everything in her vagina.

Mugetsu felt her tasty juices flow into his mouth as he pleases her with her moans and his.

Yasaka grabs his head as she felt her climax coming close and felt her pussy clench on mugetsu's tongue.

"I'm cumming!"

She moans out as her climax hits her hard causing her to cum on his face with Mugetsu moaning to the taste of her juices.

Yasaka smiles in pleasure as Mugetsu leans back licking his lips as her juices splattered on mugetsus face.

"Mmmm so tasty~"

Mugetsu says as he licks his fingers.

Yasaka spreads her legs in a sexy way and spreads her lower lips apart and says in a way a fox in heat would say.

"In me... put it in me now~ I need you inside me!~"

Mugetsu smirks and lines up his 9 inch member up to her gaping hole and says.

"As you wish my love~"

She moans as he slowly enters her spreading her hole out.

"Mmmmm your still tight after all these years yasaka~~ It's so good I'm close already!~"

Mugetsu says with a gasp.

Yasaka looks at him with deep levels of lust and says.

"Let's take this one to a new level!~"

She says as she twists her body into a doggy position with her tails hanging off to the sides giving Mugetsu room.

Mugetsu moans to the feeling of her move on his member as pleasure comes off in huge waves.

Yasaka grabs Mugetsu's hands and leads them to her large breasts for him to play with.

Mugetsu smirks as he feels the perky nipples and the soft yet firmness of her breasts as he messages her causing her to moan as he starts humping her.

Moans and sounds of slapping skin sounded in the room along with grunting sounds.

Yasaka grins with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled back into her head lost in the intense heat of lust in the room and Mugetsu pants as he jumps her tight pussy like a dog in heat with him playing with her breasts and squeezes her nipples causing them to leak milk.

Thy were in the deepest of lust and they continued to pleasure eachother to the maximum.

Yasaka moans out as she then pushes Mugetsu down and starts riding him swaying her hips ina dance like manner.

Mugetsu moans as she dances on his member with her arms high above her head letting her shoulder boulders on her chest bounce with Mugetsu pinching her milky nipples.

Yasaka moans out as she dances.

"You never cease to amaze me my love!~"

She feels her breasts leak more milk letting Mugetsu lick her nipples.

"Mmmm your milk is so good!~"

Mugetsu starts sucking on her breasts feeling her warm milk in his mouth as his member feels the wet insides of her pussy.

"Oh I'm so close! Cum with me!~" yasaka says as she looks at Mugetsu feeling his member swell up.

Mugetsu nods and starts to go faster than before to get to the highest climax they could achieve.

Yasaka and Mugetsu grunt together as they feel their bodies get closer and closer.

Sweat glistening off their skin as they finally climax with a moan full of lust and satisfaction.

Yasaka falls onto her back with Mugetsu on the bed and looks at him with a smile and says.

"That was the most amazing sex I have had~"

Mugetsu smirks and looks at her saying.

"I agree with you on that... that was real good."

Yasaka smiles and lays on his chest as she felt the lust leave her body.

Mugetsu smiles and wraps a blanket around them as he cuddles with her holding yasaka close letting sleep take them both.

———/lemon end/—/Kyoto southern district/———

In a small coffee shop called sunshine coffee, sat seras Victoria who was sipping some coffee and alucard in her usual red coat sipping his wine.

"Master I have a question."

Seras suddenly asks causing alucard to look at her.

"What is it police girl?"

"Have you been here in japan before?"

She asks as she looks at her coffee nervously.

Alucard hums for a second the answers her.

"Yes. I have been here before a long time ago when I served my masters father at the time and I stayed here in Japan for a few weeks."

Seras nods and says.

"Ok. Have you fought anything here before?"

"Yes. There is one I have fought here. He is still alive and lives here in Kyoto."

Alucard says with a smirk.

Seras gasps in surprise.

"Who? Who is he?"

"My rival and equal. Mugetsu... he and I have fought eachother and with eachother over the years and he never gets caught. No prison or dimension can hold him for long."

Alucard says as he sips his red wine.

Seras widens her eyes in surprise and asks.

"How? How can he not get caught?"

Alucard rolls his eyes and says.

"I never asked. You might meet him soon if he decides to to visit us. Be mindful of what you say police girl. He isn't someone to mess with. His power rivals mine and is a force to be reckoned with."

Seras nods with a new feeling of fear and respect as she looks at her coffee in thought.

'Someone Who Master respects as an equal must be powerful...'

Alucard finishes his cup of wine and looks out the window as he has a memory of when he first met Mugetsu.

He sighs as he looks at his empty wine bottle and says.

"I might need more wine..."

————/Mugetsu/———-

In the room where yasaka and Mugetsu has their "special" time together.

Mugetsu sat on the edge of the bed as yasaka slept naked under the blanket.

He turns to her with a smile and thinks.

' _She never ceases to amaze me... even in the bed.'_

He then turns to his left and sees a black butterfly flutter onto his finger that he holds out.

He then feels a message in his mind and smiles.

' _Alucard is here... how wonderful.'_

He then stands up and starts getting dressed and yasaka wakes up with a soft moan.

"Mmmm leaving so soon?"

Mugetsu turns to her as he ties his sash.

"My old friend alucard has returned. I'm just gonna pay him a visit and see what he wants."

Yasaka nods and says as she sits up exposing her breasts with no hint of embarrassment.

"Make sure he keeps his powers down and please don't fight with humans around. It would mean a lot of work for me and the others."

Mugetsu nods and kisses her lips gently saying.

"I will. Don't worry. I know the rules even though some are fun to break."

She smirks and says back.

"Go see what he wants. I need to get dressed anyway."

He nods and walks out of the room and disappears ina swirl of black flames.

——-/meanwhile in Kyoto/———-

Ichigo was riding a taxi and sees a coffee shop and decided to get some coffee.

After he pays the driver he walks inside the coffee shop and instantly noticed the red coat, red hat, and yellow circle sunglasses.

Ichigo then sees a girl with blond hair and a good sized bust and sees her uniform with a symbol saying Hellsing.

Ichigo slowly turns away and orders his coffee and sits near by but keeps his ear open as he drinks his coffee.

He freezes as he hears the man in the red coat say.

"It's been a while since I smelled your kind.

Shinigami..."

Ichigo tenses as he looks at the man who was looking at him with his glasses lowered revealing red eyes.

The girl who was with him looks at him with wide eyes and Ichigo whispers back.

"Who are you?"

"Names alucard. I am here to meet an old friend. It seems your here for a similar reason are you not?"

Alucard says with his smirk growing as he feels ichigos power.

Seras watches hearing her master call the orange head teen a shinigami.

 _'Wait this guy is a death god?! How is that possible?!'_

Ichigo narrows his eyes as he responds.

"I was supposed to meet someone but he only left me this card."

He holds up the card Mugetsu handed to him.

Alucard smiles more as he sees the card.

"Ah so your a hybrid then... that explains the unevenness of your energy. He must have noticed it and sent you here so he can help you."

Ichigo widens his eyes.

"You can tell? What are you?"

Alucard smirks and says.

"I'm a vampire, a undead king... and the most powerful of them all."

Ichigo widens his eyes and says.

"Your a vampire?! How are you surviving the sunlight then?"

Alucard scoffs and says.

If I don't feed then of course I get burned but the sun only weakens my power by one third. Speaking of feeding..."

He then looks at seras and says.

"Police girl. Have you fed today?"

Ichigo looks at seras and thinks.

' _Police girl? Is that a stripper name or a pet name?'_

Seras looskabtbher Master and nods.

"Yes. I fed this morning before we left the motel."

Alucard nods and Ichigo asks looking at the blond.

"Who are you? You a vampire too?"

Seras widens her eyes in surprise by the sudden question and answers with a small blush.

"I-I'm seras Victoria. Who are you?"

"Ichigo kurosaki."

Ichigo says and turns to alucard and says.

"Well do you know who I was supposed to meet?"

"He didn't tell you his name yet did he?"

Alucard asks.

Ichigo shakes his head.

"No. He didn't."

Alucard chuckles and says.

"That's typical of him. He doesn't like sharing his name since others see him as a threat. Well he will tell you once he meets us."

As soon a he finishes his sentence Mugetsu walks in and sees them.

" I see you three are getting well acquainted."

Alucard stands up and takes his hat and glasses off.

"It's been a while old friend."

Mugetsu smirks at alucard and says.

"Indeed It has alucard. I hear that you finally took an underling. Now I see that the rumors are true."

Alucard smirks back and says.

"Yes I did. It seems we are still competing against eachother in different ways then combat... still finding hybrids and mix bloods aren't you Mugetsu."

Mugetsu nods and turns to Ichigo.

"I am indeed. As you have guessed more hybrids are disappearing but not cuz of me but of this group called the khaos brigade has been involved with it."

Alucard nods and looks at Ichigo.

"Hmm It seems you found a new one too.

His power is strong but unbalanced. It's like he doesn't even know what he is... do you kurosaki?"

Ichigo looks between them and says in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah but I only know is that I'm part shinigami and hollow... and Quincy."

Alucard widens his eyes in surprise.

"Quincy... I haven't heard that name in a long time."

Alucard says as he cups his chin in thought.

Seras tilts her head and asks.

"What's a Quincy?"

Mugetsu turns to her and answers.

"Quincy are a race of man that has a capacity of using pure raishi around them and contain it into any weapon they choose. However the bad effects of the Quincy is that their power has the capability of destroying souls completely."

Seras widens her eyes.

"Destroy a soul completely?!"

Ichigo nods and says.

"Yeah my friend uryu Ishida is a Quincy and I think my mom was one too."

Alucard smirks and says.

"Well that is very interesting. Tell me boy, why do you fear yourself?"

Mugetsu looks at Ichigo along with seras as he responds.

"You mean my hollow powers? Well if my inner hollow gets out he will definitely kill anyone I care about."

Silence then a soft giggle comes from alucard who slowly starts to break into a huge fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD!!

You are so stupid it's hilarious!!"

Ichigo frowns at alucard and says back.

"Hey! I didn't ask for this!!"

Mugetsu chuckles and says to Ichigo catching his attention.

"Your power is mixed with two and one other that can't mix with it making two sources of power.

Your father a shinigami and your mother a Quincy who was infected with the hollow virus. The hollow essence in her transferred form her to you when your soul was born fusing with your shinigami powers form your father."

Ichigo widens his eyes in shock and says.

"What?! Wait your telling me that my inner hollow is my real shinigami power that is mixed with hollow?!"

Mugetsu nods and says.

"It's very rare. But luckily your not alone."

Alucard couch's to catch their attention and says to Mugetsu.

"Well this very interesting and all but may we take this elsewhere. The humans will start wanting their coffee soon."

"Yeah let's go to my club. Free drinks in me."Mugetsu says as they start walking to the hidden club.

Ichigo and seras walked next to eachother as the other two walk ahead.

 ** _—————/unknown location/—————_**

Quiet wind blows in a mountain range when suddenly the silence was broken when two huge doors with skeletons on it and parted open to reveal a woman with long hair and a black mask with curved rams horns that covered her head.

Her red kimono hung loosely on her curvy form and her pale skin glistening in the light and she steps out with a deep breath.

 **"Ahhhhh fresh air."**

The woman says as she stretched her arms out letting her shoulders pop.

Then she hears the gates of hell close and break apart behind her and hears someone say.

"What was that? Why did the gates of hell open up then suddenly disappear!?"

She looks to her left and sees two soulreapers.

One with a red spiked ponytail and a bandana over his weird eyebrows.

The second was a short girl with raven black hair that was boob cut short.

She smirks under mask and addresses the two and says.

 **"Shinigami? This is a strange coincidence. May ask who you two are and where I am?"**

Rukia responds feeling the dark energy from the masked woman.

"I am rukia kuchki of squad 13. This is renji abarai of squad 6. You are in the living world so who are you and why did you come from hell?"

The lady chuckles and grasps her mask lifting it up to reveal her face.

Her heart shaped face was clean and had deep red eyes and red lips with a small smile that fit her face perfectly.

Her eyebrows were thin and slightly straight with a small arch.

Her bangs slightly covers her left eye and her bangs reach her collar bone that was exposed making renji try to not look at her cleavage.

Her voice was beautiful and smooth as she spoke to the two.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am satena Morningstar last descendant of the family line of the Morningstar clan."

She looks at the two seeing their shock and confusion and makes a small chuckle.

Renji then asks.

"Wait your from hell?"

Satena answers with a smirk and sways her hips abut as she walks to the two shinigami.

"Yes I am from hell. Born and raised there.

So renji abarai... I hear you actually visited my home before along with rukia here. Mind telling me why."

Rukia and renji look at eachother then decided to tell the story. ( basically telling her the hellverse movie).

Satena then places her hand in her chin and says.

"Interesting. So this Ichigo was able to break my chains? This is truly amazing.

Tell me.. where is this Ichigo you speak of?"

Rukia looks down in a saddening look.

"We don't know. He disappeared a few days ago and we don't know where he is."

Satena raises her eyebrow and says.

"I see. Well it been a pleasure to meet you two but I have to leave. I would appreciate it if you don't include my appearance to your superiors. They tend to think I'm a threat to their power which that is true. But I'm more interested in this Ichigo."

She turns as her mask forms back over head and a symbol of a five point pentagram with red and black lines appears below her and vanishes in a wave of black flames.

Renji and rukia turn to eachother and they leave with one thought in mind.

' _What does she want with Ichigo?... where are you Ichigo?'_

 _————/ **Mugetsu club/————-**_

Mugetsu stops at a metal door and opens letting alucard, seras, and Ichigo in and seras along with Ichigo gasp at the sight.

In the club we're all kinds of hybrids that were adults or teens.

Some with horns, or wings, or with half their body being part animal.

Seras looks around in amazement and hears the music play and she turns to look at Ichigo who was staring at a girl with long black hair and red eyes. Her age to Ichigo was at least 15 for what he guessed but he never let it go to his head as she sang.

Her cloths were gothic dress but as she began to sing her voice was high pitch but was beautiful.

Her began to sing the song 'missing' by evanescence and as she sang, the audience listens to her sing

Seras listens and sees as the the song ends the girl looks at her and nods with a. Small smile revealing small fangs.

' _Another vampire?!'_

Seras thinks and looks at alucard but sees no one and she sighs in disappointment and looks at Ichigo who then looks around with wide eyes.

"This place is..."

He tries to say but words fail to come to his mouth as he looks at a teen with grey hair with sharp teeth instead of lips.

The teen looks at Ichigo with two different color eyes. The left being red with the right being blue. However the eye pupils were shaped into a cross shape.

Ichigo waves at him who waves back.

Seras looks around and noticed the Dj booth and sees who was the Dj.

She instantly noticed his long shaggy hair with different hair highlights in his hair.

His face had a set of sunglasses and had a bit of facial hair in his chin and wore a headset.

His arms were slightly longer than normal and his fingers were longer and pointy.

(Think of laughing jack with colors but with a different head.)

The Dj turns and looks at her in surprise.

"Uhhh hello there. I'm the Dj! Pleased to meet you miss."

Seras smiles and replies.

"Pleased to meet you too. I'm seras Victoria. What's your name?"

The Dj smirks and says.

"Just call me mike. So do you have a song request? I can play any song you want."

He pulls up his laptop and starts typing away.

Seras scratches her head and says.

"Uhhh can you play...any Eiffel 65?"

Mike nods and types again and says.

"Alright I got a list so which song?"

"Europop. Please."

Seras says with a smile as mike nods.

"Alright. Good song too."

He presses on the laptop and the song europop from Eiffel 65 plays.

As The music plays, the lights flash with the music and seras starts dancing on the dance floor with several others and Ichigo watches with wide eyes.

'Man she knows how to dance...'

Then a echoing voice speaks to him in his mind.

 ** _"Damn right king! I mean look at that ass and those huge. Honkers!!"_**

Ichigo froze at the sound of his inner hollow/zangetsu and replies in mind.

 _'What do you want?'_

 _ **"I want you to get laid king!!!! You are constantly surrounded by busty sexy women and yet your still a virgin!! That is just insulting king!"**_

Zangetsu says as Ichigo watches seras dance.

' _How is it insulting if I respect women?! I will give my virginity to the one I love! I won't loose it in a fling. I want it to be special. I'm sure you want it to be special too'_

Ichigo says to zangetsu who was quiet for a few moments and replies back.

 ** _"...I hate you but your right... but I'm still mad about us not being able to loose our virginity!!!"_**

Zangetsu starts ranting in ichigos mind and Ichigo cuts off the conversation and resumes to seeing seras dance.

—————-/Mugetsu office/————-

Mugetsu sat in his office chair with alucard sitting across from him as they drink wine.

"Alucard. I have a question for you."

Alucard looks at Mugetsu and says back.

"I have an answer for you."

"It seems that the khaos brigade is starting to move but recently several humans have been murdered. All had their sacred gears stolen during their deaths. Do you know might be behind this?"

Mugetsu asks as he looks at his wine glass.

Alucard shakes his head and replies.

"No I don't but if I could guess it would probably be the fallen angels."

Mugetsu nods and sips his wine.

"They have been active as well. Azayzl has been busy too... the pillars are gonna make a treaty between heaven, hell, and the yokai. I however am planning on moving my people to our small home that you know of."

Alucard rises one eyebrow and says.

"Your planning on taking the 'Dead isle'? No one has been able to take anything from the island... not even a grain of sand. Are you sure you want that island?"

Mugetsu nods and says.

"I do. I might have found a loophole in the islands defenses. There is a cave under the island and I plan to use that to take over the island. Yasaka gave me permission to take the island so I have no problems."

Alucard chuckles and stands up.

"Well I hope you take the island without risistance but where is the fun with that? Hehehe"

Mugetsu nods and smirks.

"I agree. The fun is just beginning..."

Alucard smirks back and turns away saying.

"Well I'm off. I will leave my underling in your care till I return. I trust you treat her well."

Mugetsu looks over his shoulder to alucard and says.

"She is safe with me. You have my word."

Alucard nods and vanishes into the wall leaving Mugetsu in his office alone.

He turns back to the window where he stood at and looks down into the city and says to himself.

"The island is now within my grasp..."

He then looks at his hand and clenches it.

"...soon. I will provide a home for all those who the world hates and refuses to understand."

—————-/to be continued/————

 ** _I hope you all like this chapter._**

 ** _If you have suggestions let me know._**

 ** _To those who think this story is annoying._**

 ** _Put your self in someone's shoes who barely has any friends and has a different brain._**

 ** _To some of my commenters._**

 ** _Death lantern: I really don't know what you are saying. But I get that something about my story annoys you. Well if you don't like it then go find a different story._**

 ** _Anielsen33326: if I get your name wrong sorry but thanks for the comments._**

 ** _If you want to suggestion something don't be shy. If you have a pairing you like to see them please let me know._**

 ** _Now a heads up._**

 ** _My moms birthday is coming up in the next few days so I will be busy._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and liking my story._**


	4. The wolf and the undead king

**_Hi all!_**

 ** _Sorry for late update on this story I had a block for my writing and couldn't think of good plot points without copying other writers which I don't want to do._**

 ** _Here is the forth chapter._**

 _"What took so F*g long?!" Hollow_

 _"Maybe the creator was being lazy?"_

 _Juha Bach_

"Yup he is very lazy." Normal.

Getsuga tensho! Attack

 ** _The training of a lifetime!_**

 **/office:Mugetsu/————-**

Mugetsu stood in his office facing his newest member.

"Ichigo. If you want to truly master your powers you must know the truth of your origin."

Mugetsu says as he holds a joint in his fingers seeing Ichigo stand with a scowl on his face.

"Alright."

Ichigo responds and Mugetsu puffs out smoke.

"You know that your father is a shinigami correct?"

Mugetsu says seeing Ichigo nod.

"Good. Now your father was the former captain of squad 10. He was sent to the world of the living in search of a hollow that has been killing shinigami. Your father fought the hollow that was a vasto lorde but was injured by an unknown enemy. I believe it was Aizen souske."

Mugetsu says and Ichigo asks.

"What happened next?"

Mugetsu smirks and replies.

"Then your mother showed up. A pure blood Quincy with the strongest blunt vein in history equal to the emperor."

' _Emperor?'_

Ichigo thinks.

"The hollow managed to bite your mother and fuse his essence into her soul causing her to go soul suicide since hollows and Quincy can't mix. Your father saved her life by bonding his soul to hers and trapped the hollow essence in her till you were born."

Mugetsu says seeing Ichigo widens his eyes in surprise.

"So I'm a hybrid?"

Ichigo says looking at his hand.

"Yup. Like me and the Other hybrids here have different origins. For example: that one."

Mugetsu points to a child with deer antlers.

"That child was abandoned by the orphanage cuz of his antlers and claiming that he was born from the devil. I took him in and now he lives here with us. I have many hybrids across the globe in hiding."

Mugetsu says with a smile.

"Really? Around the world?"

Ichigo asks in surprise.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I hope that if I train your power, you help us. Deal?"

Mugetsu says extending his left hand to Ichigo.

"As long as I don't go anything against my will."

Ichigo says shaking Mugetsus hand.

"I won't. You can trust me."

Mugetsu says witha foxlike grin.

Then a short bright blue haired girl with twin tails walks in.

"Mugetsu-sama you have a message."

Ichigo looks at the short girl and instantly thought.

' _She looks like a tsundere.'_

The blue haired girl instantly looks at him with a cute pout and shouts.

"IM NOT A TSUNDERE!!"

 _Did she just read my mind?!'_

Ichigo thought witha shocked expression.

"Ichigo. This is ana she handles the messages between religious figures I know. And yes she is a telepathic."

Mugetsu says with a smirk and Ichigo asks.

"Are there more mind readers?"

Ichigo looks at Mugetsu seeing him nod.

"We have about 7 telepathic hybrids. Ana is a hybrid of a human and a science experiment. Her father was a mutant yokai caught and tested on and she was born but he escaped with her and raised her and I took her in. Her father though didn't make it. Something you have in common with her."

Mugetsu says seeing Ana have a sad look.

Ichigo looks at her witha sad look.

"Sorry about your dad."

"It's ok."

She says in a shy tone.

Mugetsu smiles and says to Ana.

"What is the message Ana?"

Ana perks up.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have a message from the fallen angel azayzl! He wishes to meet with you."

Mugetsu nods and turns to Ichigo.

"We will talk later. Ana here will lead you to your quarters. I took the liberty of notifying your father and telling him you accepted and you can call him anytime."

Ichigo nods saying.

"Thanks Mugetsu."

Ichigo felt his arm being pulled by Ana and was led out of the room.

Mugetsu then sat on his chair behind his desk and sees the floor glow and azayzl rose from the seal that glowed.

"It's been a while azayzl. I trust you been keeping busy?"

Mugetsu says and hands azayzl a cigarette.

Azayzl takes it and replies.

"Yup it has been. I came here on business unfortunately."

"That's a shame. We haven't talked and had drinks together in awhile. I guess after this we can't have a few drinks. So what brings you here?"

Mugetsu asks with his fox grin.

"The three factions have come to a treaty that will be signed at kuoh academy. I would like for you to be there with lady yasaka for the yokai faction."

Azayzl says blowing smoke.

Mugetsu nods and replies.

"Alright. I will talk to yasaka about it. But I sense that you also have more news.

Am I wrong?"

Azayzl nods and says.

"The red dragon emperor has risen."

"I see. Does your white dragon know?"

Mugetsu asks.

"Maybe. Val has been busy so I guess he might."

Azayzl says and sees Mugetsu lean in in his desk.

"Will the dragon emperor be there? I hope I can meet this one."

Mugetsu says and azayzl responds witha nod.

"He will be there under the house of Gremory...as the pawn piece for rias gremory."

Azayzl says and Mugetsu nods.

"That is interesting. Well if they have him I have my own ace in the hole as the term is. I will be there. Don't worry."

Mugetsu says with his grin and his nine foxlike tails sway behind him.

"Yeah see you there. I have other places to be. Maybe we go for some drinks later."

Azayzl says as he disappears in black feathers.

Mugetsu nods and picks up the telephone on his desk and calls.

Rinnnnng

Rinnnng

"Hello Devil May Cry."

"Dante... it's been a while."

"Mugetsu? Damn it's been while since you called! What's shaking man!"

"Oh the usual. I take the demons there are taken care of?"

"Yup. I just got the payment you sent me. Thanks by the way."

"No problem Dante. After all, we go back a few years. Remember when you and I kicked Vergil's ass?"

"Damn straight I do! That was one of the best moments I have experienced in my life!. So you just call for shits and giggles or what?"

"I have a small request. Do you know where your father made Yamato?"

"I might... What for?"

"Let's say I got a powerhouse here that needs something to help his powers."

"Powerhouse you say? Well if that is the case I will see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Yeah one other thing. What topping you want on the pizza? I will send you one once you are done."

"Oh I will take a pepperoni with triple cheese stuffed crust With mushrooms please."

"Hehehe alright I will send you the pizza. Take care Dante. I will come by and visit sometime."

"Yeah you better. Trisha is still being a bitch. Oh how's your lady? I heard she is still smokin hot these days."

"Yeah she is doing well. Still has the moves in bed too."

"Lucky ass! How come you get the nice girls!"

"It's baced in charm Dante. And I also have my way with words with the ladies. I can give you a book about it."

"Nah I'm good. Well I got another call on the line. Talk to you later Mugetsu."

"Take care Dante and let me know when it's ready."

"Sure thing bud. Adios!"

End call.

Mugetsu hangs up the phone and strokes his black hair with a sigh.

"Well I guess it's time for more work."

He says as he starts his paperwork.

————-/outside of kuoh town/———-

The lady from hell walked through the woods in silence as he red loose kimono and her long dark hair sways beautifully behind her as she walks.

She stops and turns behind her and sees Alucard behind her.

 **"It's been a long time hasn't it... Vladimir."**

Satena says in her calm tone.

Alucard smirks and says back.

"Indeed. I haven't seen you since my rebirth. After all... you and I made the deal and you made me the strongest of my kind. What brings you here satena?"

Satena takes off her mask and says.

"The boy named Ichigo kurosaki. He draws my attention... he managed to break hells chains when he was there. I came to have a few words for him and give him a reward for accomplishing an impossible task."

Alucard was surprised by this and replies.

"He managed to break your unbreakable chains? How is that possible?"

"His hollow is the reincarnation of the former demon king before the Great War of the three factions. Apparently his soul fused with Ichigo kurosaki and now he'll calls for his return for him to claim his throne."

Satena says with a smile that would make any man fall.

Alucard smirks back and says.

"Well your king is currently being trained by a good friend of mine. You might know him. Mugetsu."

Satena giggles and says.

"So he is training the new king? How wonderful."

"He is in kuoh as we speak but I advise not drawing attention to yourself since a treaty between the devils and the angels and the fallen. Now I have to be going now. I will see you again soon... lady of torment."

Alucard says as he disappears into the shadows.

Satena smirks and continues to walk to kuoh with her mind on one thing.

 _'I'm coming for you my future king.'_

 _———/Ichigo:his new room/———-_

Ichigo sat on his bed after a nice hot shower.

With his shorts being the only cloths on becides underwear. Ichigo sat in jenzin and enters his inner world.

He sat on the sideways building and looks infront of him and sees zangetsu/hollow.

 ** _"Hi king."_**

Zangetsu says with his wide grin.

"Hi zangetsu."

He says with acceptance in his voice.

 ** _"So you finally actually accepted me. About damn time!. Well with that out of the way I have something else to tell you. You remember that golden armor from hell?"_**

Zangetsu says and Ichigo nods.

"Yeah why?"

He asks and zangetsu smirks and replies.

 ** _"Well king. That armor can only be worn by the king of demons."_**

Zangetsu says and Ichigo widens his eyes in surprise.

"Wait what? Are you saying that I am a king of demons?"

Ichigo asks with worry in his voice.

 ** _"Well more like a reincarnated king of demons. Demons and devils are two different races. Demons are in hell so no worry about that. We have a guest outside. It's best not to keep em waiting."_**

Zangetsu says as he shoves Ichigo out of the inner world.

Ichigo opens his eyes and sees satena being very close to his face.

"AHHHH!!"

Ichigo dreams out in surprise and backs away.

Satena takes off her mask and says to Ichigo.

"That is a new reaction... I finally found you. Ichigo kurosaki."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Ichigo asks pointing his finger at her.

Satena silently moves closer to him and says in a erotic tone.

"Me? Well I am the one who made those chains you broke a while back. I came here to bring you a gift."

"W-What gift? Wait your from hell?!"

Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I am from hell. Do I look that horrible to you?"

She says witha small pout.

"N-no not at all! You are really beautiful!"

He says with surprise that he said that.

She smiles at him and gets very close to him revealing her cleavage to him and says in her erotic tone.

"Do you desire this? I can obey your commands since you are my king... just ask."

She whispers in his ear causing him to have a massive blush.

"I-I... uh I.."

He couldn't speak to how close she was and she then gives him a kiss on the cheek making the blush deepen.

"If you want me to help you and train you how to be king for demons then you will have to kiss me."

She gives a sexy look to him as her breasts bounce slightly as she moves close to him.

Ichigo felt his hollow power rise in him and he suddenly kisses her on the lips catching her off guard.

They break apart and she smirks at him.

"That was surprisingly pleasurable. You are a good kisser Ichigo..."

She then gets even closer to him and her bust was against his chest and he was having a hard time keeping his member from growing but it was useless against the desire.

"Oh? It seems we have a little guest..."

She says in a sexy tone as she rubs her hand of his member that was still under his shorts.

"What are you doing?"

He says ina weak tone trying to keep his desire to take her from takinging over.

"I serve the king which is you. Demons don't have worry when it comes to sex. It's natural for demons to have it multiple times. Little Ichigo really wants to meet me... come my king. Let it loose... release your desires!"

She says she rubs his member more causing it to grow more.

He gives in and lust takes over and he lunges at her giving her a very deep kiss.

Lemon warning

Satena slips out of her kimono letting it fall revealing her slender body with DD cup breasts and Ichigo grasps them feeling their softness and their warmth.

She moans into the kiss and gently pulls his shorts down and starts stroking his hard member.

"Mmmm so hard. I like it."

She whispers to him as lust controls their actions.

He moans in response to her movement and inserts two fingers in her and starts feeling through her walls and feeling her juices cover his fingers.

She was flipped Ofer onto the bed and he shoves his member into her without warning and she moans in pleasure and they began rubbing their bodies together making heat and sweat as they continued their pleasure to eachother.

Their lust skyrockets higher and Ichigo sucks on her breasts finding out her breasts give milk and drinks it in lust as satena wraps her legs around him and moves her hips in sync to his movement.

"Release it all my king! Release your essence into my body!"

She moans out in lust as Ichigo pounds his member into her as it swells up.

"Oh I'm close!"

He moans out as he gets faster with his thrusting and satena moans out.

"Do it! Do it together!"

They moan out loudly and they explode in ecstasy and ichigos member fills her to the brim.

He falls on his back next to her and satena moans in pleasure and says to Ichigo.

"I now serve you now and forever. My king..."

she falls asleep along with Ichigo who holds her close as sweat cools them off.

————/seras:her room/————

Seras was laying in her coffin that she had taken with her from London and was thinking of all the new information she learned while she was in japan.

"Shinigami, hybrids, vampires,... this is a lot more then I thought."

She says to herself as she laid in her coffin.

Knock knock.

She opens her coffin and stretches her arms making her bust bounce slightly in her pjs.

She then opens the door and finds a child at her door.

The child was a small boy with white hair that fell over his eyes. Pale skin with blue stripes on his wrists and cheeks.

His eyes were bright gold with skits and had one small horn on the left side of his head.

He wore a small blue shirt and bright yellow shorts. His feet though were clawed and bird like.

He was holding a red rose witha small cute blush.

"W-Welcome t-to o-our h-home m-miss."

Seras takes the rose gently and smiles at the boy.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

She asks as she kneels to his eye level.

"M-my name is gustav. It's nice to meet you."

He says in a shy tone.

Seras smiles at him and asks.

"Nice to meet you gutsav. I'm seras Victoria. I never seen your kind before. What are you exactly?"

"I-I don't know. Mr Mugetsu says that I'm a hybrid of a windago and a human. What's a windago?"

He asks her and she sees his eyes through his hair.

"A windago is a Native American legend I think. Didn't mr Mugetsu tell you what that is?"

Seras says and gustav widens his eyes.

"Oh he said that windago are extremely rare. So I'm like the only hybrid I think."

Gutsav says looking down witha sad look.

Seras then slowly gives him a comfort hug and he had a small gasp.

"If you want. I can be your friend."

She says in a soft tone and gustav nods and hugs her close.

She smiles and lets go of him.

He smirks back witha big smile and says.

"Well I got to go to bed. I will see you later."

He then scampered out and down the hall and she instantly notices a few heads poking around the corner where gustav ran past.

One of the heads was a. Girl with short messy brown hair with her right eye shown under her bangs.

The second one was a boy with black rabbit ears and had shaggy black hair.

The third one was a girl with puppy ears and had bright blue eyes. Her hair was grey with silver streaks and seras knew it was a werewolf pup.

She smiles kindly at the three and says.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you."

The three look at eachother for a few seconds then the first girl slowly walks or slithers up to seras.

Seras was Very surprised to see that this little girl was part snake.

From the girls waist down was a snake body like a python with white skin and had speckled colors like a cow.

(Look up cow morph for reteculated python)

She shyly looks up at seras and holds out a stuffed snake to seras.

Seras takes it with a smile and says.

"Its a cute snake. What's your name?"

"Annie."

Annie says shyly and the second girl walks up to seras and starts sniffing her and gives a puppy smile.

"What's your name?" She asks the puppy.

"Poko. I'm poko!"

She says witha happy tone and seras notices her tail wagging behind poko.

The third child walks up and hids behind poko.

Annie looks at the boy with bunny ears and says.

"She is nice. Don't be scared."

The bunny boy looks up and her and she squeals out.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

She picks him up and hugs a hug and he gives a big blush.

The reason was his head was in her bust.

"Hey don't kill harry!!"

Annie says with worry and seras remembers that he needed to breath.

"I'm sorry I lost control."

She says as she sits him down.

He replies witha small smile.

"It's ok. I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you."

Seras smiles at them and says.

"It's nice to meet you three. I'm seras Victoria and I'm a vampire."

Annie widens her eyes in surprise.

"That's cool!"

"Can you fly?"

Harry asks with a wide smile while poko wags her tail with a happy smile.

"I did fly before. But I don't fly much. I'm actually afraid of high places."

Seras says with a bit of embarrassment.

"Why are you scared of high places?"

Poko asks tilting her head like a puppy would.

"It is just too open for me. I perfer the grown where it's safe."

Seras says and Harry responds with.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

Seras smiles and says.

"I have been a vampire for over 3 months."

The three kids started acking more questions to seras who happily answers the questions for half an hour.

Then the three say goodnight and they leave giving seras a hug and seras smiles at them.

"It was nice meeting you three. I hope we can meet again."

Seras says as Harry, Annie, and poko wave back to her as they leave.

Seras then goes back into her coffin with a smile and says.

"I wonder if there are more kids who are alone like them?"

"There are..."

A voice spoke in the shadows.

Seras immediately sat up in surprise and sees Alucard smiling at her.

"Master!"

"I see you were introduced to the children here. Tell me police girl, what do you think of them?"

Alucard asks as he takes off his glasses and hat and sat in a chair and held a cup of wine.

"W-well I think they are adorable. It's actually sad that they don't have families."

Seras says with her face down.

"It is tragic. It's good that my friend has taken them in when no one else would."

Alucard says as he sips his wine.

"Master. How did you meet him?"

She asks as she sat up in her coffin.

Alucard smirks and looks at seras and says.

"I met him a long time ago..."

———/flashback: Alucard/————

Alucard stood in a clearing on an island with dead bodies of the undead.

Alucard smirks and pulls out his silver pistol and aims into the shadows and says.

"You know, hiding will do you no good against a monster of the dark."

A chuckle sounds to Alucard and a tall man with long black hair with wolf like ears and nine tails walks out holding a nodachi blade in his left hand.

"Is that so? Well then... it's a pleasure to finally meet the great Dracula."

The man says witha smirk.

Alucard narrows his eyes at him and replies.

"So you know who I am... but I don't know you."

"Oh sorry where my manners... I m Mugetsu kurokami. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Mugetsu gives a small bow and Alucard nods back.

"Likewise... tell me Mugetsu. We're younthe one who killed these ghouls?"

Alucard asks gestures to the dead around them.

"What if I did..." Mugetsu chuckles at him and Alucard smirks.

"Well in that case..."

Alucard fires a shot which Mugetsu deflected with his blade.

"I will have to take your head."

Alucard says and fires at him five times.

Mugetsu dodges two of the shots and deflects the other three.

"Hmph... come and try."

Mugetsu challenges Alucard and gets into a stance with his black blade pointing at Alucard.

Alucard smirks and began firing rapid shots which Mugetsu deflects the bullets.

Mugetsu runs at Alucard and slices at him and Alucard began firing at him again.

"Those bullets are useless."

Mugetsu says as the bullets fly pat him.

Alucard frowns at his gun and sees it break apart with slices.

"Very well then. Release restriction level: 3... 2...1."

Alucard turned into his bandaged form with the big eye on his chest.

"That is interesting. Very interesting."

Mugetsu comments and he then lifts his blade up and says.

"Peace is a lie...there is only passion.

Through passion, we gain strength.

Through strength, we gain power.

Through power, we gain victory and through victory... our chains are broken."

As Mugetsu spoke, the sounds of chains breaking sounded to Alucard and Mugetsu has his face slowly turn feral and fangs grew in his mouth and his eyes glow bright yellow with slits.

Alucard felt the energy being emitted from Mugetsu and he noticed that the blade dissolved and Mugetsu formed into a wolf with nine tails.

The wolf was black as a moonless sky hence the name and his eyes shine in the night.

The wolf stood on two legs and howls to the sky.

(Play song schwarze sonne from enomine as you read the next parts. It goes with it. Think of it as battle music.)

Alucard grins widely and says.

"Yes...yes...YES!! You might actually give me an actual fight!!!!"

Alucard lunges at the wolf as the wolf dashed to him and as they clash, the ground around them broke apart and wind blew around them.

Punches and claws slice through the air and blood flies in the night air ina blood bath.

Hours later Alucard stood before the wolf and said.

"No one has survived this long. Let's kick this up a notch."

The wolf grins and nods.

Alucard breaths out and says calmly.

"I am... the bird of Hermès...here stands the bird of Hermès eating my own wings... to keep myself tame..."

As he says the words Alucard slowly transformed in a mass of black and red with eyes opening in the mass.

The wolf grins in excitement and the mass slowly grows and grows to the point the wolf had to avoid the mass as undead formed.

The undead continues to grow in numbers and even an army of soldiers in armor with horses rise and sat at ready.

In the center was man himself.

Dracula.

Clad in armor with a long ragged cape, Dracula watched as the army charged at the wolf who sliced through them with his tails.

The wolf continues to slice and devour the undead who tried to harm the wolf but failed.

Dracula steps forward as the wolf finished off a dead soldier and spoke in a amused tone.

"Never have I fight an opponent that has lived this long in this form. I'm actually grateful to have faced against a worthy foe. Come. Let's draw our full strength and fight to the end!!"

The wolf stood up and the face turns back into Mugetsu but still was in wolf like form.

" **Indeed. Let's fight and see who is stronger!!"**

Mugetsu formed an armor similar to Dracula's and held a nodachi blade that was blood red and his mouth makes a wide grin that would rival Kenpachi.

Dracula draws his broadsword and gets into a stance and Mugetsu does the same.

As they stand ready, the island around them was breaking apart and the mountain on the island erupted into a volcano and destruction fell on the island.

Dracula shouts to Mugetsu as he charges

"COME AT ME MY WORTHY OPPONENT!!!"

 **"I WAS GONNA SAY THE SAME THING!!"**

Mugetsu shouts back and charges at him.

They swing their swords with their full strength and as they clash the whole island erupted in a huge explosion of lava,fire, ash, smoke, steam, water and parts of dead ghouls.

The sea swallowed the remnants of the island and on two small pieces stood Mugetsu and Dracula both panting with grins on their faces.

"This... this is true battle!"

Dracula comments as Mugetsu pants and replies.

 **"Yes... it is! This is fun!** **Ho** w ever I'm afraid we can't continue this since we both destroyed the island."

Mugetsu says a she slowly retuned to his sealed form.

Dracula nods and the cape swirls around him turn him back into Alucard but without his hat and glasses.

"Well that was fun. Mugetsu was it? I hope we can fight again soon. If you come by London, I will know and I hope you stop by."

Alucard says with his grin on his face.

Mugetsu nods and says.

"I will see when I can. This was fun Alucard. If you ever ina bind and need help. Feel free to let me know. You will find my card in your pocket."

Alucard feels his pocket and pulls it out seeing the number and looks back up to see the ocean.

"That is interesting... the old disappearing act. Very classic."

Alucard says witha smirk and disappears ina flock of bats.

————/flashback: end/————

Seras was holding her head.

 _'Master and Mugetsu destroyed a whole island?! Just how powerful are they?!'_

Alucard knowing what she was thinking and replies.

"Very powerful police girl. Very powerful."

She blushes in embarrassment forgetting that her master knows her thoughts and asks.

"Master, did you turn anyone else before me?"

Alucard looks at her with a look and replies.

"Yes. Once and that first one was the sole vampire who made today's vampire filth we kill olive girl. I decided to not do that again and I waited til I found you and gave you your escape from death."

Seras nods and asks.

"What was the first vampires name?"

Alucard looks at his cup of wine and says.

"...her name was... Victoria tempish... my second wife when I first turned into a vampire."

———————-/to be continued/————

 ** _Welll that was good._**

 ** _I hope you all like this chapter._**

 ** _I will introduce more characters soon._**

 ** _If the lemon with satena and Ichigo was a bit forced my bad._**

 ** _Regardless I hope you all enjoyed it._**

 ** _Comment below what you want to see in the next chapter._**

 ** _I will also include more backgrounds stories for other characters and stuff._**

 ** _Lemme what you want for pairing for Ichigo and seras._**


	5. The start of something beautiful

**_Welcome to chapter five!_**

 ** _This chapter is gonna focus on the underworld and where satena came from a nd what she did before she and Ichigo had fun._**

 ** _The dxd world is mostly in this part so if I misspell peoples names my bad._**

 ** _Let's go._**

 _'What is that?'- demon thought._

 **"I will send you to hell!!!"-** demon speak

"Of shut up will you!!" - normal.

 _'Ass finally quiet...' -_ thought.

——————-/3months ago/—————-

In the underworld where devils ruled

Which was one third.

Ina huge tower in the outlands where the souls of the damned lay where the screams of their pain echo.

That tower was known as the tower of despair.

Any unfortunate soul was never heard from again once they step in that tower.

In the highest level of that tower was a throne that was red as blood and had two demonic skulls on the armrests. The back if the throne stretched high and was metalit in detail with sharp edges like blades.

The room itself was decorated in red curtains and red roses in vases that were beautiful in color and the floor was black marble that gleam in the light.

Lamps of blue helfire lit the room and the edges of the room held a row of helfire that served as decore.

Satena herself sat on the throne witha very bored expression and lates her head on her hand ina bored manner.

She sighs as she looks at the center of the room atht was a fire pit with blue and red flames that danced in the pit.

"Sigh... I'm bored..."

She comments and a small demon with crab legs walks in and bows low to her.

 **"My lady. I bring a message from the levels 1,2, 3 and 6 and 7. Shinigami are in hell and apparently one of them has broken the chains!!"**

The demon says ina fearful tone.

That immediately got her attention.

Her chains her family made when hell was first formed were broken? She had to investigate this.

"Keep an eye on who it was who broke the chains. I want to see if this person is the one."

She ordered and the little demon scurried off and she smiles.

The Morningstar family wa some of the first demon family to become a moue family and the one of the top three of the 72 pillars of hell.

The first of the Morningstar family was acheninar Morningstar who along with the first saten to make the chains that kept the damned form ever leaving hell as punishment.

However during the Great War between hell earth, and heaven; the Morningstar family suffered heavy casualties. Satena was born during the war but she never met her father adreas Morningstar. Her mother though raised her till she was assassinated by a rival family.

The bloodfallen family.

The two families were rivals until satena killed them all in one night that was forever know to the devils and demons as the blue night.

Satena now was the last of her family but doesn't interfere with the devils and their work.

She personally perfered the family business of keeping an eye on the damned and the kushinada.

Satena was friends with the gremory clan and she was the babysitter for rias gremory when she was young.

She shakes her head at the memories of the gremory family and smiles.

"I wonder how rias is doing?... I think she is actually betrothed to the Phoenix clan but she probably won't agree to it."

She then gets up as she felt the tower shook ina sudden burst.

She widens her eyes as she hears the faint sound of a roar.

Her eyes open. And her vision scans the levels of hell through the kushiinada and sees something she will never forget.

A vortex of red and black spirit energy that was twisting high and as it slowly disappears she notices the person in the twister.

Long orange hair, white skin, a mask with two facing horns and a hole in his chest with stripes trailing up and made two lines that travels up to the mask.

The being roars in a shock wave and she sees the being form a ball of red energy and she instantly knew what was gonna happen.

 **"Oh shi-!!"**

Satena sees the being fire the energy at full blast and she felt the dimension of hell shake to the attack and felt that level of hell break along with several chains.

The being fires the second time which she noticed that the gates of hell broke.

Satena stood in amazement and her heart bested hard at the sight of the monster she was watching.

Her mind noticed something familiar with the mask of the monster and gasps realizing what that creature is.

 **"The king of demons has returned..."**

She then watches on as one of the other shinigami cut one of the horns which caused the person to leave carrying a young human girl with him.

She was able to see his face as the mask broke off.

 **"I will find you my king."**

She says ina whisper and turns away and starts ordering the kushinada to increase their numbers as the gates of hell were broken.

Hours later-

She stood on a mound of old bones looking at the vast destruction that the King made.

Satena smiles under her mask and feels his return as she looks up at hells sky and sees a small glimpse of black and orange falling down straight to the sinner who brought him there in the first place.

As lava bubbles and slowly moves around her, she waves her hand and the bones form a throne for her to sit on as she watched how the King fight the sinner.

Her eyes widen and noticed one thing about him.

He was holding back his dark power but something else was calling.

She smirks and turns to the kushinada next to her and says.

 **"Become the armor of hell. Serve your king for eternity and be there for his service. Go now and bring honor to him."**

As she spoke the kushinada walks to the sinner and the King. And slams his hand on him and forms into golden armor with the power of hell.

She smiles knowing that she will speak with him again soon and left leavingbthe kushinada to there devices and returns to the tower. Her smile never left her face and she then places her hand on her chest and says.

 **"I hope we can meet again... Ichigo kurosaki."**

/Mugetsu:present/————

Mugetsu stood in a huge wide Japanese style dojo in a dark green training martial arts uniform with his long black hair in a low ponytail.

Ichigo stood in front of him in a white uniform and Mugetsu smirks and says.

"Well Ichigo. I have decided that for your first training in your new power you need physical strength to help your power."

Ichigo nods and replies.

"Alright So What's first?"

Mugetsu smirks and gets into wing-chun style and says.

"Self defense. I will teach you a good style that can help you mentally and physically."

Mugetsu then demonstrates some moves and stops.

"Now... come at me with everything you got and don't hold back your strength."

Mugetsu says sternly and Ichigo nods launching himself at Mugetsu in a ferocious wave of punches, kicks, uppercuts, round houses, and a bit of karate.

Mugetsu simply lushes each attack to the sides and dodges some saying.

"Come on Ichigo! You can be better than this!"

Ichigo frowns and grinds his teeth in frustration and he again attacks but with faster speed.

Mugetsu chuckles and then delivers a strong punch to ichigos gut making him fly back and hit the wall cracking it.

"Geh!!"

Ichigo pants and slowly lifts his head up witha look of being pissed off and stands up feeling the familiar hollow riatsu fuel his anger and starts healing his back and gut.

"If that's all then I'm disappointed. I doubt you would progress more if you refuse to accept wh-."

Mugetsu was caught off as Ichigo sonidos up to Mugetsu punching him in the face sending him through two walls.

Ichigo now stood with his eyes black and yellow witha look taht was frightening to those who were afraid of the monsters of the dark. However Ichigo notices Mugetsu walking back through the hole in the wall and says.

"Good punch Ichigo. That's more like it! Now it's time to channel that power and anger through your body and use it as a weapon. Now attack me again and don't hold back!"

Mugetsu says witha grin and his eyes glow similar to ichigos and charges at him.

Ichigo runs at Mugetsu and the two have a fight atht instantly kicked up speed and blood, sweat, bits of cloths, debris, and clashing energy fill the air as the two punch eachother with both enjoying every bit of it.

-/3 hours later/—

Mugetsu and Ichigo were both panting as blood and sweat drip from their faces taht had a huge grin as they look at eachother.

Ichigo fell to his knees and felt his body give and fall to the ground.

"Uff!... That... was... fun."

Mugetsu nods and stood up straight and says as his blood and sweat slowly disappear.

"Damn right. Now you get some rest. Once you feel better, you go to the second level below this one Alright?. I have a friend who wants to have a talk with you later."

Ichigo nods as he lays in the ground.

 _'Damn. He can really give a punch! He really is strong.'_

 _ **"Well king he managed to break more bones then anyone else before and if I didn't help ya you wouldn't last a second after the first punch."**_

 _Zangetsu_ says as Ichigo watches Mugetsu leave the room.

 _'Hey zangetsu I have a question.'_

 _ **"What's up king?"**_

 _'You know I can feel people's emotions or what they are after through battle right?'_

 ** _"Yeah what of it?"_**

 _'I tried feeling him but I got nothing. Did you?'_

 _ **"No. I only felt..."**_

 _'Zangetsu?'_

 _ **"King. This guy just might be the one to truly test our power. I say stay and help him out and he will make us stronger then what the soul society or hueco mundo can. Now go to the second level and meet the person who wants to meet us."**_

 _'Alright Zangetsu.'_

Ichigo gets up as his wounds heal and goes through the door and finds the stairs.

As he gets to the second level he sees other hybrids run around and sees taht this floor has computers and people talking on phones and some running around with stacks of paperwork.

He then felt something ram into his back and looks behind him to see a girl.

The girl had deer antlers and deer ears.

Her hair was short bobcut with brown color.

Her cloths were of a office like manner and had a skirt.

Ichigo notices that her legs were also deerlike and says.

"Sorry if I was in your way."

The girl waves her hands as her cheeks light up ina blush.

"N-no it's ok I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry."

Ichigo waves it off and says.

"It's ok. I'm Ichigo by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm stella lovgrofe its a pleasure to meet you."

She says witha smile and shakes ichigos hand.

"Well I got to go. I hope to see you again."

She says as she runs past him.

Ichigo nods waving back.

 ** _"A girl with deer parts? Weird."_**

 _'Hey! Everyone here has weird parts and are hybrids like us so don't judge!'_

 _ **"Hey I'm not judging king. Though her ass was quite the sight."**_

Zangetsu says witha pervert giggle.

Ichigo has a small blush at the thought and sales his head.

 _'Damn pervert.'_

 ** _"If I'm a pervert then what does that make you?"_**

 _ **"Hey at least we know we can see her again."**_

Ichigo starts to ignore him and walks to an office and instantly smells cigars and lilac.

He raises his hand to knock and hears a loud voice.

"Get in here! Stop standing there like an idiot!"

Ichigo opens the door and sees a desk and a chair witha back facing back to him. As Ichigo walks in the person in and stood infront the deck the voice spoke loudly again.

"So your Ichigo Kurosaki. Good hair, strong face, you have quite the reputation."

Ichigo nods and says.

"So I hear. So who are you exactly? Mugetsu didn't tell me your name."

A chuckle and a puff of smoke rises from the chair and the person in the chair spins the chair and Ichigo immediately blushes at the sight.

A woman with brunette hair ina slightly shaggy style and wore a bit revealing business suit.

Her bust was really showing in her cloths easily being DDD and her violet eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Heh that's Mugetsu Alright. He has a bad habit of not saying peoples names. Well I am merina hojo. I run this level which handles the internet making sure our presence is never revealed. So you got any questions?"

Merina says as she blows smoke out from her cigar.

"Uhh do you have to smoke?"

He asks but instantly froze as her eyes instantly glare at him.

"What I Do is my business kid. Now ask smart questions not dumbass ones."

Her voice held authority and Ichigo nods.

"Ok um so what's the reason you wanted to see me?"

He asks and sees her smirk.

"I'm glad you asked. You see I have reports of your home town being a high source of paranormal activity dew to hollows and shinigami. Most of it was handled but apparently hollows have stopped appearing and the shinigami have been getting annoying."

She says as she stood up as her bust bounces slightly making Ichigo blush more.

"So I'm making a paper for everyone here and they want your story of the winter war. If you agree and tell me how it all went I can offer you 60% of the income and place it into your account."

She says as she blows more smoke and leans in her desk making her cleavage more visible.

Ichigo blushes more and struggles to keep eye contact and says.

"Just the winter war? Why?"

"Well nearly everyone felt the power of the madman aizen and yours from here and we got curious. But mostly to others who don't have a role model and look for someone to look up to. Also we only know that the shinigami fight hollowlike brings but atht all we got. So want to help me out?"

She says as she reaches her hand out to him.

Ichigo looks at her hand then thinks.

 _'Should I do this?'_

 **" _If you want to help others who don't have anything to look up to then do it."_**

Ichigo nods and shakes her hand.

"Ok I guess I can help."

She smirks and nods siting down.

"Alright now I want you to start your tale of when this all started."

She waves her hand and a pen floating in the air starts writing on a price of paper and she crosses her legs making a smoke ring.

Ichigo coughs a bit and says.

"Well I guess this started around 6-7 years ago..."

———-/satena:early that day./

A soft groan ina bed sounds and satena opens her eyes at the sight of ichigos till asleep.

Her smile forms on her face and she trails her finger across his chest and says.

"Last night was fun... my king."

Then a small gate of hell opens. And a small kushinada walls in and bows to her.

 **"My lady. The devils have made a request. They wish to speak with you."**

Satena roles her eyes and sat up letting her bare chest be seen.

The kushinada doesn't react and she says.

"What for? I have no reason to meet them."

 **"They said it's about a meeting with the other factions. They requested for you to attend at the meeting as a representative for the demons and the Lady of the Tower."** It says still bowed and she sighs.

"Very well. I will attend but I have something to do first. So tell them I will be there as long it's not a waste of time."

She says as she looks back to Ichigo who was still sleeping.

The kushinada nods and walks back in to the gate and disappears.

She sighs and strokes ichigos hair and says.

"Time to wake up my king."

Ichigos eyes snap open and he looks at her seeing her naked and shouts.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

She smirks and tilts her head.

"Well my king I am satena. The Lady of the Tower of Torment. And I am here as your queen. I have Waited for your rebirth."

"Wait what?! Rebirth?!"

Ichigo was even more confused but satena simply places her hand on his cheek and says softly.

"Your hollows originally a demon who was the strongest second to satan himself and was killed during the Great War but was reborn as a hollow. However it was killed again by a woman who was your human mother and was reborn through you. I am now your queen and we will rebuild our kingdom again."

She says as her eyes shine at him.

"Wait I'm a reborn demon? But I'm also part shinigami from my dad so what does that make me?"

He asks her keeping his eyes on hers to avoid looking at her naked form.

She smiles and says.

"You are the perfect being. The hybrid equaled to the original in terms of power. However you will learn your real demon power when you are ready. I will teach you what you need to know. As of right now you need to train with Mugetsu since he is like you."

She says as she stood up and her cloths form over her again and looks at him.

"Uh ok Uhh So what now-Wait a minute! Did we have sex last night?!"

Ichihosays realizing what happened.

She giggles and says witha tone of enjoyment.

"Yes we did. And you were amazing. Also I was a virgin as well and we are now bound together. However I don't mind if you decide to make a harem."

She says witha a giggle seeing his face blush strawberry red.

"IM NOT GONNA MAKE A DAMN HAREM!!"

Ichigo shouts in embarrassment when in truth deep in his soul he did want one but he was a bit embarrassed by that.

She smirks and waves her hand making a. Gate open.

"Well my love. I have to go. I have matters to attend but I will come back and we will talk more. I promise."

She says as she kisses him on the lips full of passion taking him by surprise.

As they part she says.

"You sure know how to kiss. I love that. See you soon my love."

She walks back in and the gate shatters disappearing and Ichigo sat there in silence as he processed the info he just heard.

"What the actual fuck?!"

He says to no one.

————-/Ichigo:present/——-

"... and after that I regained my powers and was contacted by Mugetsu and here I am."

He says finishing his story to merina who was listening and she says.

"Well thank you Ichigo. Taht was a good story of the winter war. Sorry about your mother. I bet she was a wonderful mom to you and your family."

He nods and says. "She was the sun to our family. She wa stage joy and the happiness in our family but since grandfisher was killed by dad I accepted her death and taht helped me get stronger."

She smirks and replies.

"Well I will get this published to the other sanctuarys and by the end of the week we should get some good responses to your story. You might get some fan girls and taht can be fun." She blows smoke and leans on her chair.

Ichigo coughs and says.

"Well are we done or you want more?"

She waves her hand and says.

"Nah I wanted the story and that's all. But if you want to meet later after I'm done with my work we can get a drink if your up for it."

She says witha look that says 'agree or die'.

Ichigo gulps and nods.

"Ok so what time?"

"Don't worry. I will let you know. Now get out of here. I work to get on."

She says as she blows a mother puff of smoke and Ichigo nods leaving the room.

' _He is hot. I hope he can handle me and everyone here.'_

She thinks witha a giggle.

Ichigo walks past everyone who was working in the floor and got to stairs.

 _'Damn her smoke. I almost died form suffocating!'_

 _ **"She was hot too king! I mean her honkers were bigger than rangiku! She is definitely added to the harem."**_

 _'I'm not making A DAMN HAREM!!'_

He thinks in irritation as he walks down the hall and gets to his room and walks in and lays in bed exhausted.

 _'Sleep is what I want right now...'_

As he lets sleep take him, Mugetsu stood in his door and closes it and walks down the hall and says to himself.

"Well at least he is fitting in. It's good he can get along with everyone here."

As he walks past some kids and he pats their heads and some even hug him.

He then pulls out candy for them and an they take them wit big smiles.

As the kids run he was met by Alucard

And seras.

"So how is your room Alucard? Is it enough for the undead king? Heh."

He says ina joking tone and alucard smiles back.

"It's perfect Mugetsu. Thanks for letting us stay in your sanctuary."

He says nodding his head.

"Glad to hear it. Well I'm off to get some drinks. Coming?"

He says looking Ofer his shoulder and Alucard looks at seras and says.

"Police girl. Go and have fun. Your off duty so enjoy yourself." He says and seras replies.

"Oh alright master. Uh where should I go?"

Mugetsu smiles and says pointing to ichigos room.

"Well I know a place you can go. Just go to that room and wake the guy up in there and have a chat with him."

She nods but was confused of why but didn't question it.

As Mugetsu and Alucard leave for drinks, seras walls in through the wall and sees Ichigo who was siting up on his bed and he sees her.

"Oh it's you. Your seras right?"

He says as she looks at him seeing his bare chest with a 8 pack.

She blushes hard at the sight and looks away.

"Can you put on a shirt please. It's embarrassing."

He notices and puts on a Black t-shirt.

"Sorry. So how you doing?"

He asks her as she sat on a chair in the room.

"I honestly feel good and new to this."

Ichigo nods and replies.

"I bet. Didn't know about other kinds of creatures either. But at least we are ok with them and are accepted."

Seras nods and has a small blush as the moonlight lights up the room from the window shining on ichigos bright orange hair.

 _'He looks so handsome... seras what are you thinking?!'_

She shakes her head while Ichigo was looking out the window.

"Hey seras. I have a question."

Ichigo asks as he looks out to the full moon.

"Yes?"

She says looking at him witha small blush on her face and Ichigo then looks back at her and says.

"How did you become a vampire?"

He asks her with curiosity in his eyes.

Seras smiles and replies.

"I was in the London Police when my team and I heard of a dead town so we investigated it to only be food for ghouls and a master vampire. I was the only survivor and my master came as the moon shined red and he saved me but at a price. He had to shoot through me to kill the vampire. So I was given a choice... die or become a draculina."

"Then you became a vampire. I'm sorry for your team."

Ichigo says with sadness.

"It's ok. So Ichigo I heard your a shinigami? Or death god?"

She asks rubbing her hands together nervously hoping it was a good subject.

"Yeah but I think the English term is soul reapers but shinigami is good too."

Ichigo says as he brushes his hair with his left hand causing seras to blush more.

"H-how did you become one?"

She asks looking at his eyes.

"Well my dad was a former shinigami captain and my mom was a human with unique ability's called a Quincy. They met and had me.

I was born able to see spirits but that also became my regret in my past. Their are three types of souls. Regular, hollow and shinigami. Hollows are souls who lost their hearts and feel on other souls to fill their emptiness. My mother was killed by one along with her powers being taken by her ancestor named Juha bach."

Ichigo says witha frown and seras felt sadness in his eyes and she then says.

"Sorry about your mother.i bet she was a wonderful woman."

She says witha smile.

"You have no idea."

Ichigo says witha chuckle and then starts his story of how he gained his powers up to how he met Mugetsu.

Seras was surprised of how far he would go to save a friend and was touched by his dedication to protect others.

"You really do have a kind heart Ichigo. I'm glad that I met you."

She says witha happily smile of her face and Ichigo blushes and nods back.

"Hey seras can I ask you something?"

Ichigo says looking to the moon.

"Yes What is it?"

She says with a tilt of her head.

"Umm do you want to hang out together sometime? Like to a store or a movie?"

He says rubbing his head in nervousness.

 _'Is he asking me out on a date?!'_

"Sure I'd love to!"

She says witha smile while in her head.

 _'You idiot!! Why did you say yes!!!'_

Ichigo smiles and says.

"Alright so this weekend?"

She nods and says.

"That's perfect! Should I wear anything special?"

"Umm it doesn't matter to me. You can come in pjs hehe"

He says in joking manner and seras giggles with him.

"Alright then. Well I guess I better get some sleep. See you tomorrow seras."

He says as she gets up.

Seras smiles and suddenly kisses Ichigo on the cheek and walks out the door saying.

"Goodnight Ichigo. Sweet dreams."

Ichigos heart beats up faster then before and a blush covers his face.

Seras also had a matching blush and as she looks down the hall she sees the gothic dress girl from

Before and sees her smirks and disappears.

 _'What is she doing?'_

Seras then walks to her room and changes into her pjs and lays in her coffin bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ichigo though lays on his bed and says.

"Well I hope this goes well. But we both know about our luck do we zangetsu."

 ** _"Yup and you have a bad habit of jinxing things so just shut up and get some sleep."_**

Ichigo scoffs and lays his head on his pillow and says to the moon in the window.

"Goodnight everyone."

————-/to be continued./——————-

 **Well that took a while to finish up.**

 **Sorry for being late I had a writers block.**

 **Well I also had a mother idea for a story that might come soon if I decide to make it.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Mugetsu and how he runs his group.**

 **Ps I need a good name for his group like how hellsing has and how some groups have a badass name.**

 **Comment any badass names for the group Mugetsu leads.**

 **Please don't comment any mean things please.**

 **I do put effort into theirs stories.**

 **Have a good day.**


	6. first steps to the truth

**_Well well... it's another chapter_**. **so sorry for tge late update. i have been extreemly busy with work anr now i can make this chapter for you.**

 ** _This chapter will be on Mugetsu himself since he didn't have much to do in the past chapters._**

 ** _Also I know I misspelled some characters names so now I know I can fix that._**

 ** _And Ichigo will be somewhat op with his own harem._**

 ** _And Mugetsu has his own harem but taht will be shown soon._**

 ** _Ps. I might misspell things now and then so warning for ooc and misspell._**

 ** _Now shall we?_**

"Hello? Is this McDonald's?" Call

"No this is Patrick." Normal.

 **"Is this Taco Bell?"-** hollow/demonic

 _'NO THIS IS SPARTA!!'-_ thought

—————/Kyoto highschool/————

Rias gremory stops by the window as her long red hair sways in the gentle breeze.

 _'The fallen are getting restless, that and the Phoenix clan actually backed out... I wonder why though?...'_

Unaware of a glowing seal under the floor.

Satena rose from the ground without her mask and surprises rias.

"It's been a while little red."

Rias turns and gasps at her.

"Lady satena! It's a surprise to see you here!"

"It's alright rias. You can just call me satena. We are good friends aren't we?"

Satena says in a happy tone.

Rias nods with her own smile.

"Yeah it's good to see you."

Satena and rias give eachother a hug like family and rias looks at her.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I have found my new king. He came here to Kyoto a while ago and is now being trained by a old friend."

Satena says cryptically and rias widens her eyes.

"Schwarze sonne..."

Rias says in realization and asks.

"Is he a hybrid too?"

Satena nods.

"Yes. However his mix blood is one of the rarest to be found and a lot of higher ups are trying to keep an eye on him."

Rias then says.

"Well I guess the khaos brigade is gonna be busy with the Schwarze sonne. Is your new king good looking?"

Satena smiles and puts one finger on her lips.

"Very good looking. He and I have already had sex and he was wonderful at it."

She says in a Suductive tone.

Rias blushes hard and says.

"S-satena!"

Satena makes a gentle laugh and says.

"Oh rias so easy to tease. But someday you will have your own experience with a man one day. Until that day comes, I will keep teasing you little red."

Satena then hands her an envelope.

"This is a letter from the council of hell. I suggest you ready yourself before reading it."

Rias takes the letter and looks back at satena.

"Ok. But what should I expect form this letter?"

Satena says.

"It's not my place to tell you little red. Al I can tell you is this... this stage in your life is gonna change. If you like the change or not... it's up to how you feel in your heart."

Rias nods taking satena a wise words and sees satena pull out a small box.

"Happy late birth day little red. It's your late birthday present."

Rias smiles widely and opens the small box and it's a necklace.

A silver necklace with beautiful small red diamonds that decorated the edges of it and at the center was a middle black stone that had a. Red glow within.

"It's a heartstone! Where did you get one? I thought they were all gone!"

Rias says as she puts the necklace on.

"My family has had a long range of treasures rias. Also I made sure that when you are in love the heartstone will beat for the first time. You will know when the right one comes in your life."

Satena says as she gets a Hug from rias.

Rias nods as they hug.

"Thank you satena. You always had the best birthday presents ever since I can remember."

Satena says back as she stroked rias's hair.

"I always do Don't I... I just have to spoil you little red. Your like a little sister to me."

As satena and rias start their small talk about life and how things were going.

Outside of the school stood Mugetsu in his black kimono watching them from a cross the street.

 _'Satena. You may be the fearful lady of torment but to me and the Schwarze sonne.. your family. So from one family guy to another... don't loose them.'_

Mugetsu says in his head and disappears in a wave of black flames.

————-/devil may cry office/————

In a crappy rundown building sitting on a desk was the halfbred Dante.

Dante sat with his legs up on the desk eating the pizza Mugetsu sent him.

The phone suddenly rings and Dante answers.

"Devil May cry."

 _"Hello is this the Krusty kra-"_

Dante hangs up with a sigh.

"Damn no one knows the password anymore."

Then the doors open and Dante widens his eyes.

Mugetsu walks in witha black and silver cane and walks in.

"It's been a. While Dante."

Dante smirks and stands up as Mugetsu walks to the desk.

"It sure has Mugetsu. How you doin' man?"

Mugetsu smirks back and high fives Dante.

"I'm doing well. I take business is going as usual?"

Dante nods and scratches his head.

"Yeah but sometimes we don't get anything but thanks to you I get more business now."

Mugetsu nods and says.

"Well I'm glad. So did you find the place where your father made the Yamato?"

Dante nods and pulls out a small paper.

"Sure did. It was a pain in the ass but I did find it. I hope you know what you are doing."

Mugetsu takes the paper and places inside his kimono.

"So do I Dante. So still haven't found any nice girls eh?"

Dante shook his head.

"Nah most hits would either try to kill me, eat me, or use me. I just hope I would have better luck."

Mugetsu smiles and pulls out a small paper and hands it to him.

"I actually found a girl who you might like actually. She is part of my organization but she has her fair share of demon slaying like you."

Dante looks at the paper and sees a small photo of her.

A woman with silver hair like him but was in a high ponytail and had violet eyes.

Her heart shaped face fit perfectly with her body to Dante.

"Oh shit...I think I just hit the jackpot!"

Mugetsu nods.

"Yup you did for once."

Mugetsu turns to leave and Dante says.

"Well thanks man. Maybe one of these days we should get together and has some weed or something."

Mugetsu smirks and looks back at him.

"Yeah weed sounds good to me. Later then Dante."

Mugetsu leaves with a wave out the door and Dante says back.

"Later Mugetsu!"

Dante looks back at the paper and looks at the girls name.

Denera highfall.

————-/soul Society:Captain meeting/—-

In the squad one barracks was the building for captains meetings.

All the captains stood at attention as the old man Yamamoto slams his cane down.

"Let this meeting begin!. Now first order of business. After a month since Ichigo kurosaki's disappearance, central forty six has ordered his detainment and be brought back for questioning."

Some of the captains didn't react but the others had a bad reaction to it.

For example:

"Why are they making Ichigo a criminal? He has helped us fight against Aizen when no one could defeat him."

Jushiro says witha hopeful tone as the other captains weighed their thoughts.

Then Yamamoto responds.

"He has abandoned his post in Karakura Town and punishment must take hold."

Then the two doors open and all the captains widen their eyes.

Isshin shiba.

"Yo everyone it's been a while."

Yamamoto narrows his eyes and says.

"Isshin shiba. What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Isshin walks to stand before all the captains and he says calmly.

"I came back to have a talk."

Toshiro who was the most shock of them all says.

"Captain shiba! Your alive?!"

"Yup. I see you took my place Toshiro. You look good in that uniform."

Isshin says complementing Toshiro who smiles at his words.

"Enough of this. State your business or be placed in a cell for your abandonment of your squad."

Yamamoto says sternly.

Isshin sighs and says.

"Well it's about my son who you all are aware of."

"Wait you have a son?"

Shunsui says surprised.

"I am surprised Isshin."

Jushiro says ina surprised tone.

"Yeah he is the orange haired kid. he ks my only son and is the heir tk the shiba clan sisince kain passed away."

Isshin says as he crosses his arms in a proud manner.

"Ichigo??"

Shinji and the other vizards were surprised by this and other captains start asking questions til Yamamoto slams his cane down.

"ENOUGH! You are all acting like children! Now back to business. So Ichigo kurosaki is your son and the heir to your clan... you want us to not send him into the maggots nest. Why is it you didn't return 20 years ago?"

Yamamoto says to Isshin who sighs and says.

"Well I went to the living world to find a hollow that I suspected was created by Aizen from a hollow soul of a demon. I came across it and we had a big fight. I was about to use my Bankai but Aizen surprised attacked me preventing me from using my Bankai. Before the hollow could kill me, the woman who i fell For was masaki kurosaki. Ichigos mother, saved my life. She..."

Isshin hoes quiet deciding if he should tell them.

"She What Isshin?"

Shunsui says hopefully for more.

"She was a Quincy. One of the last of the pure blood Quincy. However she was the last of her family and was raised by the Ishida family."

Isshin says deciding to come clean to them.

Yamamoto widens his eyes.

"A pure blood Quincy..."

"My wife took a bite from the hollow and killed it but it's essence infected her so I sacrificed my power and sealed the hollow in her which was transferred into my son."

Isshin says concluding what he has to tell them.

"So your child is a hybrid of Quincy, hollow and soulreaper... how wonderful!!!"

Mayuri glees with excitement rubbing his hands together.

" **Don't** even think about it clown face."

Isshin says sternly flexing his spirit energy on him causing mayuri to sweat and fall to his knee.

"Isshin enough."

Yamamoto says and Isshin nods to him.

"So why tell us this?"

Yamamoto asks wanting to know his reason.

"To say bluntly, the Blood War is gonna resume."

Isshin says causing Yamamoto to widen his eyes.

The older captains had a look of shock while the younger ones have a look of confusion.

"The Blood War? What's that?"

Toshiro asks in curiosity.

"The blood war against the Quincy. The emperor is still alive after all this time... captains."

Yamamoto says addressing the other captains.

"This war I'm about to speak of is of a war that was so massive it affected the other factions. The Quincy emperor ywhach wants to merge all the dimensions to create a new dimension ending our world and everything in it. This is my order. Train to your fullest and add more to your abilities. The Quincy will attack after Aizen so train for their return!"

The other captains nod including Isshin.

"We will discuss the matter of your punishment another day, for now we will need your help with Aizen and the Quincy."

Yamamoto says and Isshin responds.

"Alright but if this goes south I will not be held responsible for your mistakes with central forty six. But I hope you don't become my sons enemy."

Isshin says leaving the captains room with the others as Yamamoto dismisses them.

 _'Your still alive ywhach... this time I will make sure you stay dead..'_

Yamamoto thinks witha glare in the distance from his desk as he gets paperwork done.

————-/Mugetsu/———-

Mugetsu stood on a building in Tokyo holding out the paper Dante gave him.

The paper had an array of symbols that started to glow as Mugetsu starts chanting in an ancient tongue few knew.

The paper starts to glow bright red and blue and the paper then spirals into a circular portal.

Mugetsu nods as he finishes the chant and he walks into the portal with the intent of making a powerful weapon.

"Don't worry Ichigo... I will get you a weapon that will be just right for you..."

Mugetsu says to himself as he walks into the portal and disappears along with the portal.

———-/Ichigo/———-

Meanwhile...

Ichigo stood infront of Seras's door and knocks.

Seras answers from the inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ichigo. May I come in?"

Ichigo says with slight nervousness as he never been inside a girls room before.

Seras cracks the door open and sees half of her face.

Her eyes widen at Ichigo and smiles big.

"Oh Ichigo! Come in come in."

Seras moves aside and lets Ichigo in.

"How are you today Ichigo?"

Seras asks as Ichigo stood and looked around her room.

Ichigo responds.

"I'm good but a bit tired from the training Mugetsu did with me. How are you seras? Sleep well?"

He asks as he turns to her noticing her striped pjs that seemed a size too small for her bust.

Seras smiles and says.

"I slept well thanks for asking. So what brings you here?"

Ichigo then says.

"I was wondering if you would like to uh ... go to the movies?"

Seras widens her eyes a bit.

"The movies? Sure what time?"

"Maybe in a few hours?"

Ichigo says.

Seras says with a nod.

"Alright. So what movie are we gonna watch?"

Ichigo smiles and says.

"Star wars the revenge of the sith. I hear it is really good."

Seras smiles brightly and says.

"Alright! So what should I wear?"

Ichigo shrugs and says with a bright blush.

"I don't know. Surprise me I guess.

You will look good in anything."

Seras blushes at his words and places her hand on her heart and says.

"T-thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiles with his blush and nods back to her.

 _'She is beautiful... like a rose in the sunset...'_

Seras smiles at him and thinks.

 _'He is so... handsome. I'm glad I met him...'_

Ichigo then says.

"Well if you want I can get out for you to change."

Seras shook her head.

"You can stay just sit iver there and I will be out in a sec."

Seras walks to her closet to choose her outfit.

Ichigo sat on a chair and looks around but stops at the sight of a fabric of cloth on the ground.

He reaches and picks it up noticing how damp it was.

He spreads it and froze.

It's a thong.

Ichigo tosses it away with a deep blush and waits while seras was changing in the closet.

Then Ichigo hears the closet doors open and they reveal seras.

She wore a black shirt that revealed her sexyness of her chest with the logo of a red moon with a flock of bats decorated the moon.

Her shorts hugged her thighs and left a lot to see for Ichigo who blushed greatly to the sight of her.

Seras blushes as she spins around for him.

"Do I look ok?"

Ichigo gulps and says with nervousness.

"Y-you're beautiful... seras."

Seras blushes at his complement and smiles.

"Thank you. I had a hard time choosing my clothes since my normal clothes are back in London."

Ichigo nods in agreement.

"Yeah most of mine are still in karakura but thanks to Mugetsu I have a pretty nice allowance so I bought my new cloths."

Seras smiles and walks to him as Ichigo opens the door.

"Shall we?"

He says holding the door for her and seras responds.

"Yes lets go."

——————-/merina:office/————

Merina sat on her chair blowing smoke from her cigarette and looks over the paperwork of Ichigo like his school info, records, and photos of him earlier in life.

As she looks at the photos Of Ichigo she gets a small blush noticing how handsome he was and thinks.

 _'He sure is handsome. Well at least he is still young. He said he has two sisters... twins. I hope they have somewhat of power so they can be like their big brother.'_

Merina smiles as she starts pulling up paperwork of his sisters yuzu and Karin.

As she reads about them she sighs in relief.

They are slowly showing signs of power growing in them.

Merina smirks and pulls up her phone and calls.

 ***riiinnng***

 ***rinnng***

"Hello Kurosaki Clinic."

A young voice sounds and merina answers.

"Hey I called for yuzu and Karin kurosaki. The daughters of Isshin Kurosaki."

Merina waits then the voice speaks again but with hesitation.

"This is yuzu speaking."

"Ah yuzu. I called to ask you something."

Merina says as yuzu on the other side of the line says.

"G-go ahead."

"You know where your brother is?"

"No I don't. He just disappeared a month ago and dad hasn't said anything... do you know?"

Yuzu asks with hope since she didn't hear from her brother ina month.

"Actually yes I do. Your brother came to my boss because your brother is special. He can see and fight ghosts."

Merina says for her to understand.

"Ichi-nii is there?! Can I talk to him?! Is he alright?!"

Yuzu asks frantically and merina tries to calm her down.

"It's alright. Your brother is fine. He is doing good here. I will let him give you a call when he gets back."

"...ok. You said he can see and fight ghosts... what do you mean exactly?"

Yuzu asks with curiosity.

"Your brother has been able to see ghosts since his birth. It was due to your parents."

Merina says and yuzu on the other side asks.

"My parents? What about my parents?"

"well what I'm about to tell you will probably be really hard on you..."

Merina starts to explain about yuzu's mother beings Quincy and father being a shinigami.

"... and then you and Karin were born."

Merina finishes and Yuzu asks.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Let's just say we been look out for people who are gifted."

Merina says and then yuzu says.

"Well miss I hate to say this but I have to get off the phone now. My dads clinic just got a patient."

"It's alright yuzu. And by the way my name is merina."

Merina says and yuzu says back.

"Merina? That's a cool name."

"thank you. Well I better let you go. Oh and by the way... don't tell anyone you talked to me. I'm supposed not to exist. I hope you understand."

Merina says as she blows smoke.

Yuzu nods from the other side of the line.

"Ok. Have a good day merina..."

Yuzu hangs up and merina closes her phone as she looks at the papers with distaste.

"I swear Mugetsu... you made me the head of this level for the paperwork!"

She says witha irritated sigh as she gets back to the paperwork with smoke lit from her cigarette.

—————/mugetsu\\--

mugetsu stood infront of a old abandoned bulding taht was place where sparda created tge yamato and the rebellion.

"lets get started then."

mugetsu says as he walks in amd sees bones of demons across the floor and he thinks.

 _'it seems a few of spardas followersfought to the very end. lets hope tgey didnt raid the place.'_

mugetsi gets to a room that was uswd for forging weapons a d he finds a stack of metal that was the original metal used in the making and mugetsu takes a few bars of the metal and says.

"good now i just need the last few ingredients and ichigo will have a weapon perfect for his very being."

mugetsu then disapears just before a skeleton wearing old armor walks in.

\--/to be continued/--

 **well i hope this chapter is ok.**

 **i have been writing this chaper since may and it was difficult but now i have this for you.**

 **now i will have a pole.**

 **what do you want to see in the next chapter?**

 **seras amd ichigo on a date**

 **rias and mugetsu meeting**

 **satena amd ichigo training**

 **or see who is in mugetsus harem or icichigos harem**

 **if you ha e questions please ask and i will try to answer them.**

 **ps. if my typing messes up its due to my new phone i got.**

 **i will see you all next time in the next one**

 **PEACE OUT**


End file.
